


I Can't Fall In Love With Him, Stop Me From Falling

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Tension, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Time, Flashbacks, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Modern Royalty, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Prince Isak, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to enemies, Touch-Starved, Understanding, gardener even, mentions of child abuse, no there is no cheating, princess eva, some characters dont show up right away so bare with me, theres a little bit of joneva in here, well almost everyone lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Prince Isak of Norway is set to be married to Princess Eva in three weeks time, with the proposal happening only days after the announcement. When Princess Eva and her family arrive with their gardener, Even, Isak can barely stand him strutting around his palace, getting in the way of the gardening work his friend Jonas has already done. It's rocky, the relationship between them, can they somehow make it work in three weeks?





	1. Have You Met Even?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO can you believe i'm writing a royalty au? i kind of can't believe it either given that i have like two other wips i need to finish but i was just DYING to write this for all of u - lots of people in a discord chat im in were hyped for this so i wanted to write this for them as well. i hope u enjoy xx of course updating will be a little wack but i will try my best to update when i can
> 
> **this fic is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine lol apologies in advance

_Prince Isak Valtersen, heir to the throne, is set to be married to Princess Eva Kviig Mohn of the Eastern Hierarchy of Norway three weeks from this date (3.5.18). The marriage was arranged by parents of both children. Prince Isak, being only 18, is said to be a grown man and ready to rule his country with Princess Eva at his side. Princess Eva is reported to be ecstatic about the wedding. Both parents are happy with the arrangement, commenting that this marriage will bring more unity between the kingdoms and that the couple will lead the kingdom to groundbreaking heights._

—

Isak grumbles as he tosses and turns in his bed, the morning sunlight streaming through his royal blue curtains, shining directly into his face. He buries his face into his pillow, letting out a sigh, as he hears a soft tapping at his door. He sits up in his bed, rolling his eyes before pulling the blanket up further in his lap, torso naked and uncovered.

"Please, come in Josephine," Isak answers to the maid on the other side of the door and waits for her to enter, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Excuse me, your highness, but the Queen requests that you come down for breakfast immediately," the maid— Josephine— informs and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Would you be kind of enough to bring my breakfast up to my room? I have business to attend to."

Josephine stands firm at the end of Isak's bed, hands folded neatly in front of her. "The Queen insists. She says it's urgent."

Isak pinches the bridge of his nose. "How urgent, Josephine?"

"It's about the wedding arrangements, your highness... and about the meeting with your fiance, Princess Eva from the eastern hierarchy."

Isak sighs once more, nodding his head and giving Josephine a small smile. "Tell her that I will be down in just a few minutes, please."

Josephine returns the smile before dropping into a curtsy. "Of course." Josephine turns and heads out of Isak's room and Isak flops backwards onto his bed, arm draped over his eyes. He lets out a yawn before climbing out of his oversized bed and quickly goes to his wardrobe. He pulls out the basics; undergarments, trouser, clean and pressed as always, dress shirt and overcoat and quickly dresses. He checks himself in his mirror, combing through his golden curls before slipping on a pair of shoes and exiting his room, quickly heading down the corridor and down the stairs and finally into the large dining room.

"Mother, father. Good morning," Isak greets, taking a seat beside his mother as she smiles at him.

"Isak, darling, you look so fresh and handsome this morning," his mother Marianne compliments and he smiles, leaning to press a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Mama." Isak grins as his mother caresses his cheek for a moment or so before turning back to her breakfast.

"Isak, today is an important day my boy!" His father, Terje, announces. "Today you will meet your wife."

"Fiance, father, and yes. I know."

Terje grins, setting down the daily newspaper. "The whole arrangement is front page news this morning. You remember Eva, don't you?"

Isak smiles, nodding, taking a bite of egg and swallowing before answering his father. "Yes. We had the same baroness when we were children, learned all the same lessons. Her and I were friends... once." Isak's voice tapers off as he picks up his glass of orange juice, taking a small sip, his mouth suddenly becoming dry and distasteful.

"Well then this marriage should be no problem for the two of you! Childhood friends! You two should be accustomed to each others wants and needs, hm?" His mother pipes in and Isak just offers her a small smile, not bothering to speak further on the subject of distant childhood friendships.

"So, who's all coming to the meeting and proposal today?" Isak speaks up, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room and his father looks up from his coffee, shrugging.

"Well, Princess Eva's mother and father of course. I also heard her nephews were visiting to witness the proposal."

Marianne clears her throat, smiling. "I had also asked for them to bring their garden tender, as well. I thought our gardens could use a bit sprucing up around here, don't you think darling?"

Isak clears his throat, frowning. "But Jonas does such a good job already with tending the gardens?" Isak testifies and Marianne scoffs, waving a hand.

"It's not he's going to lose his place here at the palace, I just think that he could use some help. That boy needs some schooling."

Isak's face becomes hot with annoyance and anger. With Jonas being his only true friend in this place, he can't afford to lose him. Not now. Not when he needs him most. "Please, may I be excused?"

"But darling we haven't talked about the arrangements yet—" His mother starts but Isak cuts her off.

"We can discuss later, Mama." Isak says and with that, he pushes himself from the table, wiping away any food from his mouth with his napkin before standing from the table and walking out, the sound of his shoes on the hard wooden floor echoing in the quiet and empty dining room. The doors open just as he reaches them and shut loudly behind him as he makes his way to the garden entrance, taking a deep breath of the floral air. He hears the sound of snipping and rustling leaves and he finds Jonas tending to the white roses.

"Prince Isak! Nice to see you, man," Jonas grins, turning to face him. "Did you hear that the Queen requested for a new gardener?"

Isak clears his throat, collecting himself. "Yes, I did. In fact, she says that she wants the new gardener to help you. Spice up the gardens a bit, I guess."

"Isak."

Isak raises an eyebrow, shrugging. "What?"

"Do you really believe that?" Jonas questions and Isak just shrugs again, sighing.

"God, Jonas. I don't fucking know what I believe anymore. I can't afford to lose you now. I'm engaged to someone I haven't seen in years, I'm set to be married in three fucking months. My parents are driving me up the wall. I just... I don't know, Jonas."

Jonas smiles sadly, letting out a sigh. "Oh, Isak. I don't really think your mother will get rid of me, like, permanently, but I don't blame her. One man taking care of all these gardens? I could use some help around here."

"Why don't you ever ask me for help, Jonas?" Isak asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jonas shakes his head, chuckling. "Because you're the prince of Norway, Isak. You have better things to attend to."

"I'm only eighteen—"

"But you're _engaged._ "

Isak groans. "Shut the fuck up, Jonas. Maybe I shouldn't help you." Jonas gives him a look and they bust out laughing, shoulders shaking, cheeks hurting from their smiles once they stop. "What am I going to do, Jonas?"

Jonas shrugs, turning back to the bushes of roses. "Just go with it, Isak. It's your destiny to marry Princess Eva. For you, and for the monarch."

Isak rolls his eyes. "You are your politics shit."

"Hey now, you can't go hating me on that. You're the one actually involved in the politics."

"That's the parliament, you doof."

Jonas smirks. "I know."

"Isak! Isak, darling! Your fitting is soon, where are you?" Isak hears Marianne call and he groans.

"Guess I'll see you around, Jonas."

Jonas grins, giving him a wave. "Have fun."

Isak rolls his eyes and runs out of the gardens and back to the foyer, finding his mother in the middle of the room. "Hi Mama."

His mom smiles. "Isak, your fitting is in a few minutes with Eskild. Why don't you head upstairs back to your room and get ready? I'll send him up as soon as he arrives."

Isak smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading to the stairs, walking back up to his room. He shuts his doors behind him, leaning against them as he takes a deep breath, preparing himself mentally and physically for Eskild, his dresser. It's brutal, really, the amount of fittings he goes through in a week but a prince needs nice, clean kept clothes. This fitting is special, in it's own ways. Isak wouldn't consider it special but seeing that it is for his royal wedding, it's a big deal to his mother.

—

_"Isak, love, your father and I need to talk with you about something. It's important," Marianne escorts Isak to a seat in their sitting room, the room dimly lit as he sits between his father and mother, their faces stern. "You're getting older, Isak. You're eighteen now, almost nineteen, and we feel as if we need to push you into a direction. Not just for us, but for you, and this kingdom you will be running."_

_Isak's eyebrows furrow as he feels confusion swirl in his thoughts. "What is this about?"_

_Terje clears his throat, setting a hand on his son's knee. "We've arranged a marriage for you."_

_Isak almost chokes on air, his mouth a gap as he takes in the words. "What do you mean?"_

_"We've discussed this with the king and queen of the Eastern Hierarchy and we came to a mutual decision that you and their Princess Eva will marry in three weeks time."_

_Isak stutters, struggling to form the right words. "Why?"_

_"You're heir to the throne, Isak, and we think that you can't handle this on your own," Terje explains and Isak feels like a dagger was plunged into his chest._

_"You don't think I'm capable of handling a whole country?" Isak asks, annoyance flowing into his voice as he speaks. "You think I can't make my own decisions?"_

_"Isak, darling, that's not what we're saying—" Marianne speaks up but Isak shakes his head, standing from his chair._

_"No, I get what you're saying. Really, I get it."_

_"Isak—"_

_"No. I understand. I just... need a few minutes to myself." Isak says, excusing himself from the room and heading to his bedroom, lying on his back on his bed as soon as he walks in, staring up at his ceiling. It all just feels like so much — too much — for him to handle. Arranged marriages, royal responsibilities, heir to the throne._

_It's all just too much._

_A few minutes or so go by, but Isak can't be bothered to notice as he lays there, but after a few moments of silence he can hear a quiet knock at his door. He sighs, rubbing his eyes, collecting himself before calling out a 'come in' and he finds his mother at the door when she opens, walking in. It stays quiet as she makes her way over to Isak's bed, sitting beside him._

_"Isak, darling, you know I love you. I adore you with all my heart."_

_"I know, Mama."_

_"I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you. The marriage. I want to make you happy, and I thought you and Eva would be happy together. I would feel much more comfortable with leaving this world if I knew that you two were in charge." Isak smiles but doesn't say anything. She carries on. "Is this too harsh for you? Did I step out of line? Break a boundary?"_

_"No, Mama. It's just that... you and papa think I'm not ready to lead on my own, and I'm on seventeen. I still have so much time to go before I become the king."_

_"Do you want me to call off the marriage?"_

_Isak thinks for a moment and God, he would love to call of the wedding but he wants nothing more than to make his mother happy. "No. It's okay. I can just adjust with this, like I do with everything else."_

_Marianne beams at her son, placing a kiss on the top of his head as he leans his head on her shoulder. "I love you, my boy. I've loved you ever since I welcomed you into this world."_

_"I love you, too, Mama."_

—

Isak feels a tear slip from his closed eyes and he lets out a deep breath, quickly wiping it away as he hears a knock at his door.

"Isak, Eskild is here and wishes to see you," Josephine calls and Isak clears his throat.

"Let him in. Thank you, Josephine."

Isak sits on a lounge chair near his wardrobe as the door opens, revealing Eskild who is sporting a wide grin which is too joyful for Isak's taste. "Ah, Prince Isak! How nice it is to see you again, my dear."

"Can we just get this fitting over with?"

"Oof, grouchy today! I promise I will try my best to get this fitting over with in under an hour, okay?"

Isak lets out a huff, shrugging. "Fine."

"Good. Now, stand for me. You look so handsome in that suit, is it new?"

"It's literally the one you styled for me last week."

Eskild nods. "Hm, yes. It is. Well, your mother requested some certain fabrics for your wedding suit so I got it all put together and I really think you'll like it—"

"Eskild."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Let's just avoid the wedding talk, please?" Isak begs and Eskild sighs, shrugging, as he pulls a jacket from his bag.

"I suppose. Even though almost everyone in the whole kingdom is talking about it."

" _Eskild._ " Isak groans, and Eskild throws up a hand in defense.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you undress for me so we can see how this fits you?"

Isak sighs, but obliges, discarding his clothes except his undergarments on his bed as Eskild gets all articles of clothing spread out on the bed. He starts with the trousers, which seem a bit long but Eskild reassures Isak that he can seam them up. The dress shirt fits snug and is silky against Isak's pale white skin. The dress jacket is perfect, despite the collar, but Isak was never a fan of those anyway.

"You look absolutely handsome, Isak." Eskild praises and Isak can't help the blush that appears on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Now, the Queen told me that your Fiance and her family, along with yours, will be arriving soon so I think we should plan what you should wear to greet them." Eskild offers and Isak shrugs, mumbling a 'fine' as Eskild begins to dig through his wardrobe. He finds the casual but formal wear, white trousers with the red overcoat — typical for such an occasion. Isak dresses quickly, and as Eskild moves to fix up his curls, he stops him.

"Don't. Leave the curls alone."

"But Isak—"

"Leave them, please." Eskild sighs but goes along with it, leaving the curls untouched. "Do I look okay?"

Eskild shakes his head. "I don't think that matters, your highness. Do you feel okay?" Isak bites his lip and doesn't answer. "Isak. I've been measuring you and skimming over your body since you were a wee toddler who was old enough to walk, stitching and weaving every article of clothing you have ever wore. I know you. I care about you. Do you feel okay?"

Isak sighs and can feel the emotions almost spilling over as he hides his face in his hands. "God, no." Isak lets his hands drop to his sides and he finds Eskild looking at him, his eyes filled with sorrow and pity. "I'm meeting my fiance that I'm going to marry in three weeks in under an hour, Eskild. How could I feel okay?"

Eskild smiles sadly. "I have faith in you, Isak, and I have faith that this meeting will be good for you. I remember sewing up a dress for Princess Eva's dolls when you two would have those play dates when you were younger, and you two were so close then. I know that you two had some issues and grew apart, but that happens to almost everyone with childhood friends."

"Do you even think she'll be the same?"

Eskild shrugs. "You'll have to find that out for yourself, Isak." The room becomes silent for a couple minutes. "Hey," Isak looks up at Eskild who has his arms open. "Come here." Isak smiles softly as he walks into Eskild's arms, wrapping his arms around him. "I care about you, Isak, and I don't want this to hurt you. It's just the life you were destined to live." Isak smiles as they hug and soon he hears Eskild sniffling as they pull apart. "Okay, I need to stop being your guru. You're a big boy."

Isak laughs, shaking his head. "You'll always be my guru, Eskild. It's not like I'm leaving. Not yet."

There's a knocking on the door and Isak's mother peeks into the room, smiling. "They're here! Come, come. Quickly, Isak."

Isak sighs, giving Eskild one last look before heading out of the room, following his mother down the long hallway down to the main sitting room where he finds King Alexander and Queen Camilla, along with their daughter Princess Eva. Isak and Eva lock eyes from across the room and Isak looks her up and down, eyeing the dark navy blue dress she's wearing with simple black black heels and Isak clears his throat, face becoming warm as he averts his eyes to the floor. As Isak walks closer to the group, he bows in the presence of the King and Queen before greeting them.

"King Alexander, Queen Camilla, it's nice to see you again," Isak says before standing back upward, offering them a warm smile.

"Oh, Isak, I remember when you were such a young boy running around with Eva. It's so nice to see you again," Queen Camilla says, extending out a hand which Isak takes carefully, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand before she retreats her hands back to her side. "King Terje, Queen Marianne, it's nice to be back here again. How have you been?"

Isak clears his throat and everyone looks at him which causes his stomach to flip with embarrassment. "Sorry to interrupt, but, I just think that Princess Eva and I should take a tour of the grounds and talk while you adults talk."

"What a wonderful idea, Isak. I'm sure that our Eva would love to, right Eva?" Camilla says and she glances back at Eva who is standing in the corner near the window and Eva just smiles politely, nodding. "Don't be too long. Also, if you head into the gardens, be sure to say hi to the gardener!"

Isak nods, smiling. "Will do, ma'am. Excuse us. Eva? Shall we?" Isak asks and extends out a hand which Eva takes as she walks up to Isak's side. Isak shuts the doors to the sitting room behind them and as they begin to walk across the corridor to the outside gardens, Eva clears the air first.

"How have you been, Isak?" Eva asks and Isak feels as if it's a genuine question. He just shrugs, not quite sure how to answer. Scared, confused, upset.

"Fine." Isak answers and Eva laughs quietly.

"Are you sure? Just 'fine'?" Eva teases and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm a little on edge."

"I think that makes two of us. Am I the only one who finds this weird?"

Isak laughs. "Uh, no? Ever since my parents told me about this arranged marriage, I've been weirded out since."

Eva laughs too, face lighting up and it's as if Eva and Isak have been friends for years. "I mean, it's not like we're set up to marry someone we don't even know, right?"

Isak smiles, nodding. "I suppose. Even though we haven't seen each other in, like, five years?"

Eva scoffs. "That's not terribly long, Isak."

"I know, but I barely feel like I know you now."

"I think I still may remember some things about you." Eva says and Isak raises a testing eyebrow.

"Really?"

Eva hums, nodding. "Your favorite color is probably still navy blue." Check. "Strawberry swirl is probably still your favorite ice cream." Double check. "Let's see... and you're probably still gay?"

Isak almost chokes on air.

Triple check.

"Christ, Eva, could you keep it down," Isak mutters and Eva just laughs beside him, her arm hooked on his elbow as they walk.

"No one is around, Isak."

"You don't know that. This place is like a fucking fortress nowadays."

"Well, the heir to the throne kind of lives here, you know that right?" Eva answers and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Do you want to head out to the gardens?" Isak asks, ignoring the subject and Eva nods.

"Sure." They walk out into the gardens in silence before Eva pipes up again. "I see that you've kept the curls."

Isak smiles. "I have. I personally like to think that they are my best feature even though everyone thinks it doesn't look formal."

Eva just laughs as they continue walking, arm in arm, and they run into Jonas who is tending to the apple tree orchard.

"Jonas! Eva, this is Jonas, the groundskeeper." Isak introduces them to one another and Jonas bows before taking Eva's hand, placing a kiss on the top.

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Eva. Welcome to the gardens," Jonas greets and Eva smiles warmly at him.

"You have such a lovely lot of gardens here. You do an amazing job at tending it all, Jonas."

Jonas grins. "Thank you, your highness, that means a lot."

"Have you met my mother's ground keeper, Even?" Eva asks and Jonas nods.

"He came in here as soon as you guys arrived. I told him to feel free to tour the gardens and come to me with any questions," Jonas says and Eva smiles.

"I really want you to meet Even, Isak. Come on, I'm sure we'll find him," Eva starts tugging on Isak's arm and Isak sighs and he can hear Jonas laughing behind him as they walk away. Isak groans as Eva pulls him in every direction, his arm aching after just a few minutes. "Ah, finally! There you are, Even. We've been looking for you."

Isak is bored out of his mind but when the guy, Even, turns to look at him and Eva his heart stops beating as his eyes meet a pair of shimmering blue eyes and he blinks a few times, almost feeling starstruck, as the stunning blonde grins at them, walking forward.

The guy, Even, bows before smiling at Eva. "Hi, Eva. I figured you would come seek me out one way or the other. I see you brought your fiance, Prince Isak."

Isak clears his throat, his mind a bit jumbled and struggling to remember how to speak. "So, you're just the grounds keeper?" Isak wants to fucking facepalm.

"Obviously. Your mother, the Queen, requested for me to come along. I'm glad she did, this garden is a mess."

"Even." Eva hisses and Isak looks at Even in disgust.

"Excuse me? This garden is not a mess—"

"How would you know? You're the prince, I doubt you know how to tend a garden," Even chuckles and Isak feels a pang of hurt in his chest.

"My best friend Jonas tends to these gardens, for your information, and he's the best groundskeeper I know."

"Well, you don't get out much."

" _Even!_ " Eva warns again and Even just laughs, his laughter cold and strained. Eva turns her voice into a harsh whisper. "I know you didn't want to come here, but please be nice." Even shrugs, turning away from them and then Eva hears her mother calling for her and she grinds her teeth, annoyed. "I guess I should go see what mother wants. Walk with me?"

Isak shakes his head and Eva sighs. "I'll be fine here in my nicely tended gardens." Eva smiles sadly before getting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Isak's cheek, walking off and out of the gardens. Isak doesn't move for a few seconds once Eva leaves and the awkwardness he can feel in the air with Even standing a few feet away from him messing with Jonas' tools is just pushing his buttons even more. "Could you, maybe, leave Jonas' tools alone?"

"Oh, you mean these old things? He should really get a better set," Even answers back and Isak can taste the bitter of Even's words in his mouth. It makes him want to vomit.

Isak slams his hand on the table, making Even jerk a little as he glares at him. "Listen asshole, you've only been here for an hour and you're already acting like you are the one in charge. Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're not. You were asked to be here to help, not to take control of the fucking reigns. You are in my kingdom, in my gardens, and Jonas is in charge here."

Even scoffs. "It's not quite your kingdom yet, Prince Isak," Even spits and walks off, dropping the tools on the table loudly before walking off, leaving Isak filled with anger and annoyance and it takes all of Isak's strength to not walk after him and show him who's in charge. Isak knows that some guys are assholes, but God did this handsome guy need to be such an asshole? Isak shuts his eyes for a moment and rolls his shoulders, relaxing himself, before heading out of the gardens and find Eva and their parents. As he walks out, he spots Even talking to Jonas and he can see hurt and sadness in Jonas's eyes as Even talks to him and Isak just clenches his fist, reminding himself that he can ask Jonas about it and deal with it later.

As soon as he bursts through the doors and into the corridor, he spots Eva and her parents standing beside his own. "Isak, darling, we were just about to come looking for you. Are you up for dinner?" His mother asks and Isak thinks about saying no before he sees Eva looking at him, mouthing a 'please' at him and he sighs, throwing his hands up.

"Sure, I'm starved," Isak says and everyone grins as Isak joins them and they all head into the dining room. They all take their places at the table, Eva and Isak placed beside each other. As everyone sits, he notices an empty seat beside him. "Is someone else suppose to be joining us?" He asks and Marianne nods.

"I've asked Even, the assistant groundskeeper, to join us for dinner."

Isak can't believe this.

God, he hopes his mother is joking.

Please be joking—

"Sorry I'm late! I was just washing up for dinner," Even says, walking into the room and Terje grins and all Isak can do is hide his face in his hands as he feels Eva's hand on his upper arm.

"That's quite alright, boy. We've set up a seat next to Isak for you!" Terje says and Isak just wants to leave the table at this point and escape to his room.

"Lovely, thank you so much your Majesty's!" Even chirps and Isak's stomach swirling and clenching and as soon as he feels Even sit beside him, it takes everything he has to not jump from the table and run out. Isak clears his throat, trying his best to ignore Even beside him.

"Shall we begin dinner?" Isak asks and everyone nods. The bring out the courses one by one and Isak's nerves are on edge the whole dinner service as Even reaches across from him every now and then to take the bread basket, or to put more vegetables on his plate. At some point, he grasps at Eva's hand under the table just to keep him from doing something stupid and Eva stifles a laugh.

As soon as dinner is over, Isak rises from the table, letting go of Eva's hand. "May I be excused?"

"But Isak, we haven't started dessert yet," his mother says and Isak just shakes his head.

"I'm too full for dessert, I just want to lie down."

"Are you feeling alright?" Marianne pushes and Isak sighs.

"Mama—"

"Even, would you be so kind to walk with Isak up to his room just in case something happens?" Marianne asks and Even grins.

"Of course. Anything you need," Even stands up from the table, bracing a hand behind Isak but thankfully not touching. "Shall we, Prince Isak?"

Isak groans, rolling his eyes. "Sure. Goodnight everyone. Eva, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Eva smiles softly. "Of course. Sleep well, my love." Eva winks before Isak walks out of the dining room with Even and as soon as the doors are shut behind them, Isak picks up pace as he walks towards the stairs.

"Wait, Isak—"

"I don't need you to walk me to my room, Even."

"The Queen asked me to."

"So?"

Even rolls his eyes. "Can you stop being so stuck up and just allow me to do what I was asked to do?" Even asks and Isak just leaves him, heading up the stairs. "Isak!"

"I told you I don't need an escort."

"I talked with Jonas about the garden—"

"Good for you."

" _Isak!_ "

"What?" Isak finally turns to face Even as they get to his bedroom door, arms crossed.

"I talked with Jonas about the garden and the tools. He said that he's cool with getting the new tools, just like I wanted. I also told him a few ideas I had for the garden."

"Okay, and?"

Even smirks. "I guess you lost this one, because I got my way with the garden."

Isak grows furious. "Fuck you, Even." He mutters, opening his bedroom door and slamming it shut behind him and he can hear Even's laugh grow more distant as he retreats back downstairs.

This is going to be the longest three weeks Isak will ever experience.


	2. The Significance of a Dandelion

"May I ask for Jonas to be present at the proposal?" Isak asks, his voice timid as he walks with his mother through the hallway towards the dancing hall, his hands kept politely behind his back and his mother laughs.

"You want the gardener to be at the proposal?" Marianne asks and Isak bites his tongue to keep him from saying anything rude.

"He's not just the gardener, Mama. He's my one true friend here," Isak informs and Marianne scoffs.

"What about your father and I?" His mother asks, stopping in her tracks and Isak sighs, stopping beside his mother.

"I'm closer with Jonas than I am with either of you, Mama. You and papa are always so busy with arrangements and dinners," Isak says and Marianne frowns.

"I'm sorry, my love, but there's just so much to do around here, you know that don't you?"

Isak sighs. "Yes, I know."

Marianne smiles, patting her sons cheek lightly and they continue walking in silence. They enter in the dancing hall and Isak finds his father already inside, grinning. Isak manages to force a small smile, accepting his father's hug. He clears his throat as they pull away from the hug and Terje begins to speak.

"King Alexander, Queen Camilla, we offer you our greatest thanks for agreeing to this arranged marriage between our treasured children," Terje says and King Alexander chuckles.

"It's our greatest pride to be marrying off our lovely daughter to your son, King Terje. Camilla and I can't be more sure of this marriage."

Terje beams as he pulls a black velvet box from his pocket, offering it to Isak. "I proposed to your mother with this ring, and I feel it's only fitting for you to present it to Princess Eva."

Isak swallows hard, taking the box from his father's hand, nodding curtly. "Thank you, papa." Isak lets out a deep breath as he can hear the sound of heels approaching closer and when he turns, he finds Eva smiling softly at him, her green eyes sparkling as she winks at him. The maroon dress hugging her hips tightly as she walks forward.

"Lovely to see you again, Prince Isak," she says and Isak can't help but smile.

"Likewise, Princess Eva." Isak can feel everyone staring at him in the room— his parents, Eva's parents, the guards, and Jonas who just so happened to make it after his mother had fetched for someone to bring him— but also a pair of eyes that feel unfamiliar on him but can't seem to find in the room. Isak clears his throat once more, opening the black velvet box, revealing a ring with a stunning red ruby in the middle, shimmering in the light. Isak let's out one more breath before getting down on one knee in front of Eva who doesn't seemed phased by this at all, but Isak's heart is thrumming in his chest.

"Princess Eva, I, Prince Isak of Norway, present to you this ring along with asking for your hand in marriage," Isak manages to speak without a single stutter and Eva just smiles at him, nodding her head.

"I would be honored, Prince Isak, to become your wife," Eva answers and Isak grins, finally standing and taking the ring out of the box before slipping it onto Eva's finger on her left hand and as soon as it slips on, everyone is clapping around them. Isak can hear is mother choking back tears and when he turns to face her, he finds someone slipping out of the room, and he figures it's Jonas but then he sees Jonas walking towards him, clapping.

"Congratulations, Prince Isak, Princess Eva," Jonas says and Isak laughs, rolling his eyes, as Eva slips her arm into his so they're locking.

"Thank you, Jonas. It means a lot," Isak says, patting Jonas' shoulder.

"I'm glad you could make it to the proposal, Jonas," Eva says and Jonas laughs.

"I wouldn't miss my best friend getting engaged for anything," Jonas says and they all laugh. "Well, I'll get going. We can talk more later?"

"Yes, of course. Hey, do you know if Even came?" Isak asks and Jonas shrugs.

"Not sure, he was still in the gardens when I left," Jonas tells him and Isak nods. Jonas shrugs and walks off just as Marianne and Terje surround the engaged couple.

"Isak, love, I'm so happy for you and Princess Eva," Marianne says, wiping away tears with a handkerchief and Isak chuckles.

"Oh, Mama. You act like it's such a big deal," Isak smiles softly at his mother as she scoffs.

"It is a big deal! My baby boy getting engaged? It's all going so fast."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it," he says, muttering under his breath. "When do the press arrive?"

Terje groans then, speaking up. "A few minutes. You should go freshen up before you go out and greet them."

Isak and Eva nod, excusing themselves as they walk towards the bathrooms together, arm in arm. "Is this too much for you?" Isak asks quietly and Eva glances up at him. "If it's too much for you, we don't have to go out to the press."

Eva shrugs, sighing. "Everything about this is too much, but I think I can handle the press." Eva smiles and Isak smiles as well. They freshen up a bit in the bathroom, splashing cool water on their faces to calm their nerves before heading out into the balcony where they already see a few cameramen below, lights instantly flashing, taking pictures. Eva sports a big grin before taking Isak's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, and Isak tries his best to appear happy, smiling brightly, waving occasionally at people who walk by, taking pictures with their phones. More and more people show up with the press, reporters from local stations come and go, pictures are taken, and it goes on for what seems like hours. Eva holds up her hand every now and then to show the ring, and all Isak can do is hope that his skit can go as planned and no one questions his emotions.

—

Dinner is one huge mess with different guests coming and going, giving their congratulations along with some gifts for them. Isak and Eva can barely get a bite of food in without being bombarded with questions about the engagement and plans for the wedding, which Eva knows in full detail but Isak has no clue.

After a few glasses of wine, Isak finds himself a bit tired, and he knows Eva feels the same because she's leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to help you get to bed? It's a bit late."

Eva hums and nods, standing slowly from the table and Isak follows, taking her hand. They excuse themselves quietly and quickly and head up the stairs to the rooms. It's a slow walk, trying to focus on the stairs below them and gripping the railing, the wine making them woozy. They make it to Isak's room and Eva points to the door, giggling. "Let's sleep in your room."

"But Eva, we shouldn't be caught sleeping together—"

"We're not going to do anything, silly!" Eva laughs loudly and Isak shushes her but to no avail. "I know you're gay, dumb dumb. Let's just sleep."

Isak huffs in frustration but gives in, opening the door, walking them both in before closing it behind them. "Do you want me to fetch you some pajamas?" Isak asks and Eva shakes her head as she falls over onto the bed, kicking her shoes off and onto the floor, diving under the covers. Isak sighs, shaking his head, laughing quietly to himself as he slips off his shoes. "I'm going to change real quick, okay?"

Eva just nods and doesn't answer, her eyes closed as she lies in the bed under Isak's covers. Isak changes quickly into a pair of pajamas before slipping into the bed beside Eva, facing her. "You know, Even was watching us today," Eva says, her words slurring together a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"He was watching you," she says, letting out a hiccup, before continuing. "He was watching you propose to me."

Isak raises an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw him, duh!" Eva giggles, swatting at Isak's chest and he sighs.

"Get some sleep, Eva, okay?" Isak whispers and Eva hums, scooting herself closer to Isak, face buried in his chest and soon her breathing becomes heavy, signalling that she's asleep and Isak feels a flood of relief. Isak stays awake for a while, watching Eva as she sleeps, mouth a gap and he feels his heart surge with content. Isak falls asleep, Eva tucked into his arm.

—

"Your highness— oh! Pardon me, I am so sorry—" Josephine says, startling both Isak and Eva awake, a blush appearing on both of their cheeks.

"Oh, Josephine! It's quite alright, do come in," Isak says, clearing his throat, sitting up in the bed.

"No, no, I see you're busy, I can come back later," Josephine rushes and Isak shakes his head.

"We weren't doing anything, I promise!" Isak clarifies and Josephine takes a deep breath, nodding.

"Well, the Queen wishes to see you both downstairs," Josephine says and Isak nods, smiling.

"Thank you, Josephine, we'll be down in a few minutes," Isak grins and Josephine drops into a curtsy before exiting the room, leaving Eva and Isak alone and soon they burst into laughter.

"Oh, my God, Isak, that was embarrassing!" Eva giggles and Isak smiles.

"She usually doesn't walk in like that. I think she couldn't get us awake," Isak says and they laugh even more.

"We should get ready and head downstairs. I need to get to my room and change," Eva says, sliding out of the bed and Isak does the same, walking to his wardrobe.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Isak says, digging through his shirts and Eva gives him a 'sure' before heading out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Isak dresses quickly and heads down the stairs. "Mama? Papa? Where are you?" Isak calls out and his mother comes rushing into the room.

"Dining room, darling. For breakfast."

Isak smiles. "Alright, I'm coming."

When Isak walks into the dining room, he finds Eva already seated with an empty chair beside her. He smiles, sliding into the seat, and Eva beams at him, patting his thigh as she turns back to her breakfast. Isak begins to eat slowly before his mother and father begin to speak.

"Your mother and I have been talking, Isak, and we think that now you're engaged, you can do some royal duties around here," Terje says and Isak almost chokes on a piece of toast.

"Like what, King Terje?" Eva asks as Isak guzzles his glass of water, getting the dry toast feeling out of his throat.

"We thought that you two could tour the gardens and see if anything needs to be changed or added into the lot."

Isak clears his throat, raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Terje grins, giving him a nod. "That's it."

Isak makes a face of disgust. "That's a royal duty?"

Eva elbows him in the side, causing him to jolt.

Marianne eyes them for a moment. "Of course it is. You have to keep everything in check around this palace when you're king and queen, why not start early?"

Isak sighs, forcing a smile. "Fine. After breakfast, Eva and I will have a look at the gardens."

Marianne grins. "Thank you, darling."

They all finish breakfast in silence and as soon as King Alexander and Queen Camilla come down for their breakfast, Isak and Eva are heading out of the dining room, giving them a small smile and a nod before walking off.

" _What the hell did you elbow me for?_ " Isak hisses, rubbing his hand on his side and Eva scoffs.

"I didn't elbow you that hard, I just did it so you wouldn't be an ass to your mother," Eva answers and Isak rolls his eyes. "You should respect them you know. Your parents. They have given you such a great life and sometimes you treat it like it's nothing."

"Not everything has been peachy here, Eva," Isak mutters and Eva frowns. "The way Mama has been in the past few years has took a toll on me and papa."

"What happened with her?" Eva asks quietly.

"She's... I don't know. Papa says she's sick in the head, but I don't know what that means. I wish I knew."

Eva sighs, rubbing Isak's arm up and down to comfort him as they walk into the gardens. "She seems fine now."

"Yeah, she seems fine now. It can always change. It always does," Isak says and they walk in silence, exploring the grounds, inspecting flower bushes and the orchards.

"I'm going to talk to Jonas about maybe getting some peach trees in here. There's plenty of room," Eva says and Isak smiles.

"Want me to come with you to find him?" Isak asks and Eva just shakes her head.

"No, I can manage. You can keep looking around, it will only be a few minutes," Eva says and she walks off, disappearing behind a hedge. Isak lets out a quiet sigh, continuing to walk around on his own. He finds a few dandelions growing in the underbrush of a rose bush and picks one carefully, twirling the weed in his fingers, and he almost drops it when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Isak turns around quickly, dandelion still in hand, and finds Even staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Isak asks, voice monotone as he grasps the dandelion in his fingers.

Even grins. "Why are you holding a weed?"

Isak scoffs. "This isn't just a weed, Even."

Even crosses his arms in front of him, raising a testing eyebrow. "Really? What else is it, Prince Isak?"

"It's a symbol for many things. Such as healing from emotional pain or injury, intelligence, the warmth from the sun, along with it's power. Overcoming challenges, and many other things. I know many things about weeds and flowers alike, Even, even though I may just be a prince in your eyes."

Even's grin grows wider as he steps towards Isak, taking the weed from his hands. "Guess I was wrong then, hm? You're not just a prince."

Isak allows himself to smile. "I'm just a regular boy, just like you."

Even sighs, twirling the dandelion in his fingers before looking up at Isak, extending his free hand. "I never formally introduced myself. I'm Even Bech Næsheim."

Isak raises a questioning eyebrow as he takes Even's hand in his own, the rough feeling of his skin sending goosebumps up his arms. "I'm Isak Valtersen."

"Trust me, I know that. I also wanted to apologize for how I treated you when we first met. I was a complete and total ass, to a prince nonetheless. I was just so stressed with the arrival and getting things in order here."

Isak shrugs. "It's quite alright. I don't blame you, I've been under intense amounts of pressure these past few days."

"You have it much harder than I do. You're engaged, I'm just a gardener."

"You're much more than a gardener, I'm sure," Isak says, and he catches Even's eyes.

"And I'm sure that you're more than just a prince," Even replies and Isak feels heat rise in his cheeks as Even smiles sweetly at him. "Did you know that the word 'dandelion' originated from the Latin phrase ' _dens lionis_ ', which refers to the jagged leaves of the weed?" Even chuckles. "It's basically calling the leaves a lion's tooth."

Isak laughs, nodding. "Yes, I knew that." Isak takes the dandelion back from Even, studying the bright yellow of the petals. "It soon became known as ' _dent-de-lion_ ', which is the French term." Isak sighs, smiling down at the flower. "It's a beautiful weed, and it's nothing harmful. I guess it just crowds up the gardens."

Even leans behind Isak to pick another dandelion, causing Isak to shiver as their arms brush against each others. Even smiles when he pulls back, holding his own dandelion in his hand. "You're right, it is beautiful. It should belong to the prettiest of people." Even steps forward towards Isak, closing the gap between them, before raising a hand to tuck a few of Isak's curls behind his ear. Isak swallows, his breathing become shallow as Even slips his dandelion behind Isak's ear and stepping back again, beaming. "There. Perfect."

Isak smiles, his cheeks turning a crimson red as Even smiles at him. "Thank you," Isak manages to say, his voice quiet and suddenly he feels small and shy, his stomach flipping and heart fluttering.

"You're welcome. The dandelion really suits your golden curls, Prince Isak."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Please, just call me Isak."

Even nods, smiling softly at the young boy. "Okay... Isak. I'll see you around, hm?"

"Wait!" Isak calls as Even begins to walk away. Even turns back to face him, licking his lips. "Were you at the proposal yesterday?"

Even's smile is small, and Isak feels like he sees a flash of sadness in Even's eyes. "I'll see you later, Isak." Even gives him a wave before turning and walking off and Isak manages to wave but Even doesn't see it, already disappearing into the gardens. Isak feels speechless. He blinks a few times, letting out a deep breath, as he sees Eva heading towards him.

"Did you find Jonas?" Isak asks, managing a smile.

"Yes, I did. He said that he could plant some peach trees here in a few weeks," Eva grins but her smile falters as Isak looks at her. "Isak? What's wrong?"

Isak shakes his head, waving a hand. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Eva bites her lip. "Was it Even again?"

Isak clears his throat, shaking his head again. "No, I was just picking at the weeds a while ago, that's all."

Eva's smile returns as she takes hold of Isak's hand, but she points at the dandelion in his ear. "Who put that there?"

Isak blushes, taking the dandelion out from behind his ear. "Are you up for some lunch?" Isak asks, changing the subject, and Eva gives him a strange look before shrugging.

"Sure."

Isak smiles as they begin to walk out of the garden and he spots Even standing near the petunias and he catches his wink and Isak smiles, hiding away his eyes as he walks out of the gardens with Eva.

—

"Eva, darling," Queen Camilla calls as they enter the dining hall. "We've arranged for your dresser to come visit you today for your wedding gown arrangements."

"I thought that wasn't until next week, Mama?" Eva says and her mother scoffs as her and Isak take a seat at the table.

"Well, I thought that we should just it out of the way now," Camilla answers and Eva sighs, glancing at Isak, rolling her eyes.

Isak laughs quietly. "I bet you'll look gorgeous in your dress."

Eva groans. "Oh I know that I'll look gorgeous, I just hate the fittings."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Mind if I accompany you to your fitting?"

"Isak, that's slightly inappropriate," his mother Marianne steps in, shaking her head.

"Why?" Isak asks.

"You shouldn't see Princess Eva in her wedding dress until your wedding, darling," Marianne clarifies and Isak huffs in annoyance.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to find some other arrangements."

Eva laughs. "You'll see the dress soon enough, don't worry."

"I guess I'll head back to the gardens. Jonas wanted to run something by me earlier but I didn't have the time to talk to him," Isak smiles, standing from his chair at the table before leaning to press a quick kiss on Eva's cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Eva smiles, caressing his cheek. "I'll be waiting."

Isak excuses himself curtly and walks out of the dining hall, heading back out into the gardens, his footsteps on the hard wooden floor echoing off the walls of the empty and vast corridor and finally, he finds himself in the gardens, the rocks and soil under his feet. He finds Jonas near the fountain washing off his hands which are covered in soil. Jonas grins when he spots Isak walking towards him, drying his hands on his jeans.

"What a surprise, Isak," Jonas says and Isak chuckles.

"Eva has a dress fitting, so I figured I would come out here. You wanted to run something through me anyway, right?" Isak asks and Jonas nods, grinning.

"Yes! It's for the flower arrangements for the wedding."

Isak groans, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Jonas? You can't go talk to my mother about this?"

"Uh, no? Your mother hates to acknowledge that I even work here in these gardens. Now, Even and I went through and recorded every single flower we have here and put together a few arrangements that we thought you might like. I want you to go through the list, and circle your top three."

Isak looks disgustingly at the list. "Seriously?"

Jonas swats his arm. "Yes! Seriously! Eva already picked out her favorites yesterday, so now it's your turn. Go and sit over there and make your choices." Jonas says, gesturing to a bench and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he says, taking the pen that Jonas is offering him and walking to the bench, taking a seat. He skims the list and in his mind, all he can think is how he hates all these arrangements. Isak just circles a random one, but when he goes to circle another, he spots a specific arrangement and it's not in Jonas' handwriting.

_Dandelion bouquet with white daisies._

_Must be Even's idea_ , Isak thinks. Isak can picture the arrangement and it's gorgeous, truly. Without a moment of hesitation, he circles it, and circles another random one after but makes sure to leave a note for Jonas that the dandelion and white daisy bouquet is his top choice. Isak sighs in relief, smiling, and as he looks up from the list he finds Even leaning on a wall, watching him. Isak's stomach flutters with an unfamiliar feeling as he stands, walking up to Even.

"Hi," Isak says, grinning.

Even returns the smile. "Hi, Isak."

"I was just going through the flower arrangements you and Jonas put together," Isak tells him and Even nods.

"I noticed that," Even chortles, taking the list from Isak's hand. "I see you circled the arrangement I put together?"

Isak beams, nodding enthusiastically. "I did! I think the dandelions with white daisies will go great together, especially with the wedding being towards the beginning of summer."

"Pretty great choices you circled, Isak. I'm impressed."

Isak smiles. "I mainly circled yours," Isak admits and catches himself, stuttering a bit. "But I also circled one of Jonas', too! He had some, uh, great arrangements."

Even laughs, handing back the list to Isak and he takes it. "I'm glad you liked mine."

"I did, I really did."

Even gives Isak a wink. "Well, I have some shit to get to, I'll see you around okay?"

Isak nods, giving him a wave. "See you."

Even smiles, turning and walking away, leaving Isak alone in the middle of the gardens. He collects himself, walking off to find Jonas and hand him the list.

"How did you like the arrangements?" Jonas asks, taking the list, skimming over his choices.

"I think they were all pretty good," Isak says and he knows deep down that there's a hint of lie in there. "Even's were pretty good."

Jonas chuckles. "I can see that. You circled the dandelion arrangement so much, the pen ink bled through the paper."

Isak bites his lip, shrugging. "Sorry."

Jonas shrugs. "It's fine. I'll try and get these to your mother so she can approve of them."

"Why does she need to do that, I picked them out? That should approve them," Isak feels bitter about his mother, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It was her request to review your decisions, Isak. I have to comply with the Queen's orders," Jonas answers and Isak scoffs.

"Whatever. But whatever she says, please make sure that you somehow get the dandelion arrangement in order, please?"

Jonas gives Isak a strange look before giving him a nod. "Sure."

Isak sighs in relief. "Thank you, Jonas."

—

When Eva arrives in the sitting room, she plops right beside Isak, leaning her head on his shoulder and Isak laughs. "How was your fitting?"

"So fucking exhausting," Eva admits as she sighs, rubbing her eyes. "You should have seen the dresser, though."

"Was it Eskild?" Isak asks and Eva shakes her head.

"No, it was a girl named Noora. Holy shit, Isak. She was so gorgeous. I almost fell to my knees when she walked through the door."

Isak chuckles. "You're into girls now?"

Eva raises an eyebrow. "I never told you I was bi?"

Isak shakes his head. "Nope."

Eva shrugs. "Well, I am. That gardener of yours, Jonas, is really good looking too."

"Must you talk about my best friend like that?" Isak teases and Eva swats at him.

"I hope I get to see Noora again soon, though," Eva says and Isak sighs.

"Eva... how is this marriage going to work?" Isak asks quietly and Eva bites her lip.

"I really don't know."

"Do you want children when we're married?"

Eva sits up, looking at Isak straight on. "Look, Isak. I know this marriage isn't really... suitable for either of us, and I know that with the way this is, things are going to be complicated. We don't need to have children, but if your parents insist, we can always adopt. Say it's more convenient."

Isak rubs his temples. "I still want to make you happy in this marriage, you know that right?"

Eva nods. "I know that. Same goes for you, so I really don't want us to do anything that's too uncomfortable."

Isak sighs, leaning back into the couch. "I should have said something to my parents when they first brought up this arranged marriage."

Eva frowns. "You shouldn't have felt complied to come out, Isak. You should come out when you feel the time is right and when it's on your own terms."

"Then I should have come out way before all of this."

Eva sighs, leaning back into Isak's side. "We can make this work, I swear."

Isak smiles, wrapping Eva up in a hug. "I know."

"Does Jonas know you're gay?" Eva asks and Isak snorts.

"Nope. Nobody knows except you," Isak clarifies and Eva laughs.

"Jee, that makes me feel so special," Eva says and they both laugh for a while, sitting in the quiet for a few minutes. "What do you think of Even?" Eva asks, breaking the silence and Isak gives a shrug.

"He's fine."

"Just 'fine'?"

Isak sighs. "He's great. Him and I have been talking more often in the gardens."

"So you don't hate him even though he insulted your gardens?"

Isak laughs. "No, I don't hate him. He apologized and explained. Lots of stress, I guess. From arriving and getting things sorted out I guess."

"Do you like him?" Eva asks and Isak almost chokes.

"Like him? _Like him_ , like him?"

Eva scoffs, shaking her head. "No! Do you like him as a friend or whatever."

Isak thinks for a moment. "Sure, I guess. He's a good guy. Great gardener, seems to know what he's doing most of the time. I just talked to him today, actually, about the flower arrangements for our wedding."

Eva squeals in excitement. "Did you like them?"

"I did! Both Jonas and Even have some pretty good ideas for the arrangements, made it kind of hard to choose," Isak says, and then again, he truly didn't care much for picking the flowers at all. Eva smiles and opens her mouth to say something but someone knocks at the door. "Come in!" Isak calls and he finds Even peeking in through the door.

"Princess Eva, can I speak with you?" Even asks and Eva nods, getting up from the couch.

"Sure. Bye, Isak. See you at dinner?"

Isak grins. "Maybe."

Eva smiles, giving a wave, before heading out of the room with Even. Isak sighs, looking around the empty room. He yawns, feeling exhausted, and he manages to rise from the couch. He makes his way up to his room, changing from his tight fitting clothes into something more comfortable before crawling into bed, eyes drooping, begging to close and to sleep. Isak falls asleep facing the window where the light from the sunset streams in, filling the room with shades of pinks and oranges.

—

Isak stirs awake in a dark room with only a lamp providing light at his bedside and he sighs, finding a tray with a plate covered with tinfoil and a glass of ice water which must have been set there just a few minutes ago, as the ice is still present in the glass. Isak sits up in bed, fixing his pillows behind him so he can lean against his headboard, before taking the tray of food and setting on his lap. He unwraps the tinfoil and finds a kebab still steaming inside, the smell making his mouth water. He takes a sip of the water, and when his eyes glance up, he spots a small vase with an assortment of flowers. He raises an eyebrow, picking up the vase, and as he studies the flowers he finds a single weed in the middle of the group. He picks it out carefully, making sure not to drip any water onto his food, and when he brings the flower closer to the light, he can't help but smile as the light helps reveal it.

A dandelion.


	3. Play It Again, Play It Again

_Prince Isak Valtersen and Princess Eva Kviig Mohn have made the engagement official — half past three yesterday afternoon, the couple walked out on the west balcony of the palace, holding hands and happily smiling as Princess Eva showed the shimmering ring. If you were lucky enough to see the ring, it looked fairly familiar to the same engagement ring King Terje Valtersen presented to Queen Marianne Valtersen when they got engaged. The engagement party is said to be tomorrow afternoon with only the best exclusive guests._

—

Isak hurries down the stairs towards the gardens, avoiding his mother calling him for breakfast from the dining hall, the dandelion he found with his dinner last night in his hand. He almost trips on his own footing as he steps into the gardens, passing Jonas who seems to want to talk to him, but Isak ignores him. Isak smiles, spotting Even trimming down a few bushes, sweat shimmering on his forehead. As Isak walks closer, Even looks up and spots him, instantly breaking out into a grin.

"You left the dandelion with my dinner last night, didn't you?" Isak asks, his smile wide and Even chuckles, nodding his head.

"I did. Did you like it?" Even asks and Isak nods.

"Of course I liked it. It was a nice surprise," Isak twirls the dandelion in his fingers, eyes gazing down at it before averting back to Even. "Thanks for bringing me the kebab." Isak adds and Even smiles softly at him.

"It was my pleasure. It took a while to persuade the kitchen staff to let me in and cook," Even says, crossing his arms.

Isak's eyes widen. "You cooked for me?" Even nods. "Holy shit, Even. That kebab was amazing. Thank you."

"I don't just garden, now do I?" Even asks and Isak laughs.

"I guess not. You are one talented cook," Isak says.

"I'm happy to inform you that I will be the on catering at your engagement party," Even informs and Isak groans.

"Ugh, that dumb engagement party," Isak sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Isak looks back at Even and finds that he's frowning. "But hey, if you're catering, I'll try and have some fun while indulging in some good food."

Even laughs. "I take you don't like parties?"

Isak shrugs. "We had them so often when I was younger but I never really grew fond of them."

"You should try and be happy. It is your engagement party after all," Even says and Isak shakes his head.

"It's kind of hard when it's all forced on you, though. Right?" Isak asks and Even licks his bottom lip, giving Isak a shrug.

"I suppose. Drink a few glasses of champagne and you should be okay, hm?"

Isak laughs quietly, running his thumb over the petals of the dandelion. "Alcohol has it's ways of making me feel a bit better."

"Isak?" Jonas calls and Isak jumps, turning to face him.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is looking for you," Jonas says and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll be out in a minute," Isak replies and Jonas nods, disappearing again. "I guess I have to go now."

Even sighs sadly, pouting. "I suppose so."

Isak rolls his eyes, smiling, taking the dandelion and slipping it into Even's hand, their fingers brushing, causing Isak's stomach to flutter. He pulls away quickly and when Even looks back up from the dandelion in his hand he catches Isak's gaze. Isak stutters for a few seconds, clearing his throat. "See you tomorrow? At the engagement party?"

Even nods. "Absolutely."

Isak's smile is small and shy as he walks away from Even and out of the gardens, his face warm and arms riddled with goosebumps as he finds his mother. "Did you need something, Mama?"

Marianne gawks at her son for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Isak clears his throat, shrugging. "What do you mean?"

"Your face is so red, my love," Marianne says, stepping towards Isak and he retreats back a few steps.

"I'm fine. What do you need?"

Marianne lets out a breath. "It's about your engagement party," she says and Isak rolls his eyes.

"What about it, Mama?"

"You do remember that it's tomorrow afternoon, right?" She asks and Isak nods. "It's important that you're well rested and well dressed. I'm having Eskild visit again today for another fitting on something him and I put together for you tomorrow."

"But Mama— "

"No 'but's, Isak. This is important, darling. The best guests will be here tomorrow, and I want you to look your best— and please, before the party, tame your curls. Those blonde curls make you look childish," Marianne almost snaps at Isak and he swallows hard, frowning and averting his eyes to the floor.

"Yes, Mama."

He hears Marianne sigh as she steps towards him and Isak picks his head up reluctantly, meeting his mother's eyes. "Isak, remember what I've been saying. This is the best for all of us."

Isak nods. "I know."

Marianne smiles, squeezing her sons shoulder in comfort before walking off, leaving Isak standing alone in the middle of the hall.

—

"Eskild, _please_ stop fitting the collar so fucking tight," Isak whines, pulling at his neck, trying to loosen the fabric.

Eskild just rolls his eyes. "It has to fit you just right, Isak. You'll just have to deal with it. This is what your mother wanted."

"Do you always have to listen to my mother?"

Eskild looks at Isak, raising an eyebrow. "You do know how dumb that question is, right? Of course I have to listen to your mother. What she says goes."

Isak groans, letting his hands drop to his sides. "Are we done?"

Eskild throws his hands up, admiring his work. "Done. Go ahead and get changed, if you wish."

Isak immediately begins to unbutton and unzip, slipping out of the clothes before changing into a casual get up of jeans and a t-shirt. "Now, please excuse me. Eva wanted to talk to me about something."

Eskild shrugs, folding up the discarded clothes neatly, and Isak leaves him at that. He heads down the stairs and into the sitting room where he finds Eva on the love seat, scrolling through her phone. Isak clears his throat, smiling as Eva looks up at him and moves over on the seat, patting the spot beside her. "Come, sit."

Isak smiles, obliging. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored," Eva admits and Isak grunts, shaking his head.

"Seriously?"

"Well it's not like you were doing anything important, right?"

Isak laughs. "I just got done with a fitting."

Eva makes a face of disgust. "Another fitting?"

"Yeah," Isak nods. "It was for my engagement party outfit."

"What the hell do you need a fitting for that for?" Eva asks.

"I really don't know, my mother set it up. She's been going on splurges of money on wedding arrangements and fittings," Isak admits and Eva sighs, nodding in understanding.

"So, what's new with you?" Eva pipes up, changing the subject and Isak just shrugs.

"Nothing much. Hey, what did Even talk to you about yesterday?" Isak ponders and Eva bites her lip.

"Nothing."

"Eva, he must have talked to you about something," Isak pokes and Eva sighs.

"He wanted to talk to me about you," Eva reveals and Isak raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He was just asking about you," Eva says and it becomes quiet for a minute. "Do you like him?" Eva asks, her voice timid and quiet, barely above a whisper.

"I already answered that question— "

"Different context."

Isak thinks for a minute, silence falling over them as Isak recounts every interaction he's ever had with Even. The arrival and how he got in his nerves, the sparkle in his eyes when he smiles at him. The way his hair falls into his eyes when he's hovering over a pot of flowers, the beads of sweat trickling down his face when he's concentrating on his work.

The way Isak feels when their skin brushes against each other's, the way his heart picks up speed when Even catches his eye and grins. The fluttering in his stomach when Even laughs.

"I can't fall in love with him, Eva." Isak says, finally breaking the silence. "Stop me from falling."

Eva smiles sadly at Isak, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I can't stop anything if it's already happened."

Isak feels like his heart is caught in his throat, causing him to choke, stopping him from breathing. "I can't go into a marriage like this."

"Then don't."

"Eva— "

" _Isak._ " Eva says sternly, looking Isak straight in the eye. "I don't care if you love Even. I want you to be happy, I really do. If anything happens between you two before the wedding, we can easily call it off."

"But my parents will kill me, Eva. They'll see me as a disgrace— "

"But I won't. I'll see you as a boy who found loved and is happy and content with his life," Eva smiles. "Now, I suggest you talk to Even."

"Eva, I don't know if I'm in love with him," Isak admits and Eva just shrugs.

"You'll figure out your feelings eventually, especially if you talk to him about it."

Isak sighs, shaking his head. "Are you some kind of fucking matchmaker or something?"

Eva giggles, shrugging. "Somewhat."

—

Isak lays awake in bed, staring up at his ceiling. He tosses and turns, but no matter how hard he tries, he can barely keep his eyes closed and get sleep. He sighs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before climbing out of bed, the cold feeling of the hardwood floor causing him to shiver as he heads quietly down the stairs. He cracks open the door that leads out to the gardens carefully, glancing around him before slipping into the garden. He sighs with relief, hugging his body as he walks quietly through the yard.

Isak finds a bench and sits, leaning back as he glances around the garden. He sighs, rubbing his eyes, the tension in his shoulders and stress in his head causing him to want to scream in frustration.

"Can't sleep?" Someone calls and Isak jolts in surprise as he finds Even just a few feet away from him. Isak smiles slightly, shaking his head.

"Nope."

Isak can hear Even's soft and quiet laughter as he steps closer, taking a seat next to Isak on the bench. "Me neither."

"How come you can't sleep?" Isak asks and Even shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. How about you?"

Isak gives Even a look. "Seriously? I asked you first."

Even rolls his eyes. "Just can't seem to calm the thoughts in my head is all. Now, how about you?"

Isak shrugs. "Engagement party jitters."

"Usually the jitters arrive on the wedding day, not before the engagement party."

Isak swats at Even's arm as he laughs. "Fuck you, I'm not going to know anyone who's going to be there tomorrow."

"You'll know me," Even says and Isak snaps his head to look at him. "You'll know me, and Eva, your parents, her parents. Jonas will probably be there."

Isak rolls his eyes. "The only one I'll truly care about will be you," he murmurs and Even chuckles beside him.

"You care about Jonas and Eva, and your parents, don't you?" Even asks and Isak just shrugs.

"I tolerate them."

"You could barely tolerate me when I came here," Even reminds him and Isak chuckles at the memory. "Why am I an exception?"

 _God_ , Isak wants to lay it all bare right then and there but he bites his tongue, holding it back. "I don't know."

Even lets out a deep breath before standing from the bench. "Shall I escort you back to your room, Prince Isak?" Even asks, extending out a hand.

Isak rolls his eyes, taking Even's hand in his own and he can feel the shock waves travel up his arm and into his heart, causing it to stutter a moment or two. "I don't see why not?"

They walk out of the gardens hand in hand, making their way quietly up the stairs and down the corridor to Isak's room. Isak gives Even's hand a squeeze before letting go, despite his brain telling him to keep grasping and never letting go. He smiles softly as he catches Even's eyes, the moonlight that's streaming from the window at the end of the hall catching in the bright blue just right, causing them to shimmer. "Good night, Prince Isak."

Isak smiles, giving Even a nod. "Good night, Even."

Even grins as he takes a hand from behind his back, offering something to Isak. "To ease your worries."

Isak raises an eyebrow, taking the small token from Even's hand, finding it to be the head of a dandelion. Isak laughs. "Thank you."

As Even retreats back down the hallway, Isak watches him before heading into his own room. He sets the dandelion carefully in his window sill before retreating back to bed, slipping under the covers, and the smell of the dandelion that was in his hands helps him to drift asleep.

—

When Isak wakes, he finds his clock to read half past one in the afternoon, the engagement party being in just half an hour. He groans, crawling out of bed, before dressing into the laid out suit on his chair. When he heads down the stairs to the sitting room, he finds Eva already waiting for him dressed in a lovely yellow, spring like dress. Isak smiles, taking her hand in his own.

"I talked with Even last night," Isak admits and Eva gasps, squealing.

"Did you tell him anything?" She asks and Isak shakes his head.

"No. Did you really think I was going to admit my feelings to such a cute guy like that? How absurd, Eva," Isak says, laughing, as Eva pouts.

"Well, at least he's catering at the engagement party," Eva says and Isak shrugs.

"I'm still not going to say anything," Isak says and Eva rolls her eyes.

"Not saying you have to.

Isak doesn't say another word, dropping the subject, as they walk towards the dancing hall. When Isak and Eva enter, they're greeted with applause and somehow Isak manages a smile and a wave to everyone, gripping Eva's hand as they walk to a table nearby. As soon as Isak sits, he grabs the glass of champagne at guzzles it down quickly, trying to numb his nerves. Just as the waiter sets another beside him, a girl with blonde glowing hair approaches the table, smiling. Eva squeals, standing from the table, yanking Isak up with her.

“Isak, I wanted you to meet my dresser, Noora,” Eva announces and Noora curtsies. 

“Prince Isak, it is so nice to meet you. Eva has told me lots about you. I’m Noora Saetre,” the girl introduces herself, extending a hand, which Isak takes.

Isak manages a smile, shaking her hand. “Very nice to meet you, Noora. I’m glad that you will be in charge of styling my fiance’s dress. I’ve heard about your work.”

Noora smiles. “Thank you, your highness. I’m very excited for everyone to see the final product. Now, I’ll leave you two to your other guests.”

Isak sighs, sitting back in his chair, and just as he scoots at the table, the waiter is already bring him another glass of champagne, and soon it's a third, and a fourth. Isak greets every guest with a giggle and a sloppy handshake, sipping at his glass of champagne.

"Isak, you should slow down— " Eva warns but Isak gives a 'pfft' as he finishes off yet another glass.

"Have you seen Even?" Isak asks and Eva shakes her head. "He said he would be catering." Isak says and he frowns.

"Just because he's catering doesn't mean he's going to be here at the party," Eva answers and Isak pouts, a low whine coming up from his throat.

"He promised he would be here!" Isak says, almost shouting, and Eva tries to shush him, taking away the glass of champagne the waiter brings him.

"No more. Please, drink some water, Isak."

Isak shakes his head, standing from his chair. "I'm going to find Even, okay?"

"Isak, please— "

Isak laughs as he glances around the room and he spots Even standing near the restrooms, leaning against the wall, watching Isak carefully. "Oh, he's just over there! I'll be right back." Eva sighs, letting Isak wander off, his footing wobbly. Isak grins as he approaches Even, throwing his arms around him. "Even! For a minute I thought you weren't going to be here!"

Even chuckles, looking down at Isak. "I told you I was going to here the other night, Isak."

Isak giggles. "I know, silly. I want to talk to you about something. It's really— " Isak pauses to hiccup," —it's really important."

Even raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Isak hums before grabbing Even's wrist, pulling him into the men's room, shutting the door loudly behind them. "It's so important and secret that I need to tell you in private."

Even laughs, shaking his head. "I think I should get you a glass of water," Even says, trying to step past Isak to exit but Isak whines, shaking his head.

"No, I have to tell you something right now," Isak stands firm and Even crosses his arms.

"Well, tell me then."

Isak smiles softly, his face flushed from the champagne. "I really like you, Even."

"I like you, too, Isak, now can we go— "

"No! I mean, I _like you_ , like you," Isak confesses and Even licks his lips. "I like you a lot. You're so nice, and you're just so pretty."

Even chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh, Isak. Too much champagne?" Isak huffs in frustration.

"You're not listening to me," he pouts, crossing his arms.

Even stares at Isak, not smiling nor frowning. "I am listening. I'm listening to everything."

Isak sighs happily, stepping forward and almost draping himself onto Even, his arms wrapped around his neck. "At least you listen to me. That's all I care about."

Even smiles, his arms wrapping around Isak's waist for a split second before they're flipping, Isak being pressed into the bathroom wall and his heart stops, breathing becoming quick and shallow, as he stares up into Even's eyes. Isak bites his lip harshly as Even leans down, his lips ghosting the skin of Isak's cheeks, slowly tracing down to his neck, his breath hot as he presses a light kiss onto one of Isak's veins.

"I think we should head back out to the party," Even mutters into Isak's neck and Isak swallows hard, nodding. Even pulls away, his cheeks flushed as he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Isak stunned and speechless. His hand travels up to his neck, fingertips tracing the place where Even's lips were pressed just moments before and Isak smiles to himself, biting his lip, before walking out of the restroom. He joins Eva back at their table, avoiding eye contact. Eva kicks him lightly under the table, raising a questioning eyebrow, and Isak mouths _later_ as a reply.

Isak stuffs himself with the miraculous food, slowing down on the champagne and switching to water, accepting the pats on the back and congratulations on the engagement.

His heart doesn't slow down for one minute.

—

"Even kissed me," Isak whispers as he and Eva lie in his bed, facing each other.

Eva grins. "Did he really?"

"Well, not really I guess. It was like... a small brush of his lips on my neck," Isak admits and Eva squeals.

"He kissed your neck?"

Isak rolls his eyes. "Barely!"

Eva laughs. "Did you tell him?"

Isak nods. "Yeah, and luckily he understood me and my slurred speech."

"I told you to slow down on the champagne but you didn't listen," Eva tells him and Isak chuckles.

"If I didn't drink all that champagne, nothing would have happened."

"I would have forced you two to get together at some point," Eva mutters and Isak shakes his head. "By the way, what's that thing in your window sill?"

Isak turns to see what she's talking about and he spots the dandelion and he allows himself a smile as he turns back to face Eva. "A dandelion."

Eva smirks. "From Even?"

Isak nods. "It sure is."

"Ugh, I swear. When he came to talk to me, he was _completely_ smitten over you."

Isak blushes. "Every time he speaks to me, it's like I'm playing my favorite song over and over again and I never get tired of it. When he walks away, I just keep thinking in my head 'play it again, play it again'."

Eva groans, rolling her eyes. "You're fucking smitten too, aren't you?"

Isak laughs. "Is it not obvious?"

"I'm surprised your parents don't know of your ordeal yet."

Isak shrugs. "I think Mama suspects sometimes, but she never asks."

Eva sighs, rolling over in the bed. "Well, when you sleep with him, let me know."

Isak scoffs, kicking Eva under the bed sheets, earning an _ow_ in return. "Shut the fuck up, Eva."


	4. Keep Me Safe and Keep Me Warm

_"You seem to make things so difficult for us, Isak," Marianne snaps and Isak jolts back, skin set ablaze with nerves— and fear._

_"Mama, please. You know I didn't mean to break the vase," Isak quickly rushes, voice shaking and words tumbling._

_"I have rules set for a reason, Isak, and if you can't follow them there will be consequences," Marianne huffs, stepping towards her son, who cowards back. "You're heir to the throne, Isak, and you need to start acting like it."_

_Isak can't stop the tears that flow from his cheeks as he pleads with his mother to lower her hand as Isak cowers in the corner she's traps him in. "Mama, please—"_

—

Isak jolts awake covered in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy and hot. He clutches his bed sheets tight, hands shaking violently as he tries to clear his mind of the nightmare. He swallows hard, letting out a couple breaths as he collects himself. Isak manages to slow his breathing, shaking hands calming as he sits up in his bed in the dark, dimly lit room. He looks over at his clock which reads five thirty-seven in the morning. He sighs, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he stands, stretching slowly. Isak picks out an outfit from his wardrobe, dressing into it, before heading out of his room and down to the stairs. He taps on the doors that lead into the kitchen, one of the chefs poking their head out, giving Isak a strange look.

"May I have breakfast now? I know everyone is asleep and that it's early, but I just, uh... can't sleep," Isak admits and the chef gives him a small smile.

"Of course, your highness. Your meal with be out in a few minutes," the chef inquires and Isak nods, muttering a thank you before heading off into the dining room, sitting in the vast and empty room alone at the lengthy table. It's quiet as the serving staff brings him his plate and drink, water and orange juice, as always, and Isak eats in silence. He leaves his dishes behind, knowing that the kitchen staff will gather and clean them later, and retreats to the front gardens, not wanting to bother Jonas or Even with their work in the back. The early sunrise brightens the garden as he walks about the grounds, the occasional person walking by giving him a wave which he returns. 

For the life of him, Isak can't remember the last time he ever had interaction with any of the citizens. 

Isak finds a pink rose in a nearby bush, plucking it, studying it in his fingers and after an hour or so more of strolling around the grounds, he begins to walk inside the palace walls, the scuffing of his shoes on the floor echoing. He hears hustling as someone else comes down the stairs and he finds Eva in her robe wrapped loosely around her. Isak smiles at her as she approaches, handing the rose out to her.

"Good morning, sunshine," Isak says and Eva laughs, rolling her eyes, as she takes the pink rose.

"Good morning to you, too," Eva replies back and Isak grins. 

"Sleep well?"

Eva hums. "I did. You?"

Isak gives her a shrug. "I woke up a bit earlier than I wanted to," he admits and Eva nods her head.

"I wasn't expecting to be up this early, either. Must be the wedding jitters or something."

"Usually wedding jitters happen on the day of the wedding, not in the mornings," Isak tells her and she scoffs.

"I got wedding jitters when I was 16 because I didn't want to marry," Eva says and Isak frowns.

"Why not?"

Eva shrugs. "I just don't seem like the type of girl to settle down, you know?"

Isak nods. "Yeah, you're right. No one could handle you as a wife."

Eva slaps Isak's arm as he laughs. "Fuck you, Isak," Eva huffs in annoyance, crossing her arms, pouting. Isak just shakes his head disapprovingly. "Joining me for breakfast?" Eva asks.

"No, I already ate."

Eva raises an eyebrow. "What? When?"

"This morning at around six."

Eva sighs. "Guess I'll eat alone."

"You won't be alone. You'll have my parents, your parents."

Eva rolls her eyes. "How fun does that sound?"

Isak shrugs. "Fun if you actually try and make conversation."

Eva pushes Isak away and he chuckles. "Have fun doing nothing without me, then."

Isak shakes his head as Eva walks towards the dining hall, smiling. He heads to the sitting room, turning on the TV and just as the morning news comes on, he sees his face in the middle of the screen, the headline reading 'King to be steps out in front gardens, smelling the roses before the big day which is only two weeks away.'

Isak rolls his eyes but keeps the TV on, the background noise filling the void as he scrolls through his phone. He jumps as he hears the door to the sitting room slam shut and he finds his mother glaring at him, hands sternly on her hips. 

"Why were you outside this morning?" Marianne asks and Isak swallows hard, giving a shrug.

"I just wanted to tour the front gardens, Mama," Isak answers and Marianne shakes her head.

"You think that you can just walk outside without permission? You need to tell someone, Isak, it's highly inappropriate for you to be out without anyone."

Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I think the world can handle a prince wanting some time to himself, Mama."

"Isak Valtersen," his mother barks and Isak flinches, taking a deep breath. "This is not something you can just brush off."

Isak stands from the couch, stepping towards his mother. "I shouldn't be looked down upon all because I wanted to fucking walk around my yard, Mama! It's _insane_ , it's— "

_Smack._

Isak feels stunned, his hand immediately reaching for his left cheek, the stinging hitting him in an instance, his eyes watering as he makes eye contact with his mother.

"You _will_ do as I say, and you _will_ ask for permission. I am your mother, and I am the Queen. You will listen to me," Marianne says, voice stern and cold, as Isak swallows, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Yes, Mama," Isak says, submitting to his mother's will, eyes averting to the floor as the heat builds in his cheek. Marianne turns on her heel away from her son, exiting the room, leaving him standing all alone and as soon as the door shuts, Isak lets out a choked sob, hand cradling his cheek. He covers his mouth with his other hand as he begins to sob, eyes filling with tears, blurring his vision, as he runs out of the sitting room and towards the gardens. He avoids Jonas, avoiding his eyes, and when he turns a corner he spots Even arranging flowers in a pot. Isak hides behind the corner for a few seconds, wiping away his tears and collecting himself, forcing a smile, as he approaches Even.

"Isak!" Even calls as soon as he spots him, smiling. "I was just about to come find you. I put together the arrangement you wanted so you could see what it actually would look like."

Isak manages a small smile, keeping his eyes locked on the flowers. "They're so nice, Even."

Even stays quiet for a minute, studying Isak, and Isak can feel his eyes grazing over his exposed skin. He averts his eyes to Even, who's frowning, worry flashing in his eyes. "What's wrong, Isak?" Even asks, his voice quiet and careful.

Isak tries to face his cheek the other way, shaking his head. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just... tired."

Even's frown grows, and Isak shudders as Even brings a hand underneath Isak's chin, tilting his head so his left side is exposed. "Isak, oh, my God. What happened?" Even asks, thumb grazing over the hand print and Isak flinches away.

"Nothing, just a complication."

"You can tell me, Isak," Even tells him and Isak shakes his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Isak— "

"Even, I said _no_ — "

"Please just tell me what's wrong? What's bothering you?" Even asks, reaching for him but Isak pushes him away and the tears reappear, falling and slipping down his cheeks, his voice trembling and cracking.

"Nothing— nothing is wrong— " Isak sobs, and Even continues to reach for him and Isak keeps fighting him away, not letting him close, trying to keep him away— but he can't keep up the act. Isak breaks down, nerves snapping, emotions wrecking his body, as he almost collapses into Even's open arms. "Everything. Everything is wrong, Even."

"Isak— "

Isak just shakes his head, body shaking as he cries into Even's shoulder. "No matter what I do, everything is fucked up in my mother's eyes. It's like I'm the fucked up one." They stand in silence for a few minutes, Isak's sobs dying down and they just hold each other, Isak's arms wrapped around Even's waist and it all feels so nice, so safe, so warm, in Even's arms. Like nothing can touch him, no one can hurt him.

"You're not fucked up, Isak," Even murmurs, running his hand through Isak's curls. "You're far from fucked up. In my eyes, anyway."

Isak chuckles lightly, stomach fluttering at the compliment. "How would you know what the definition of fucked up is?"

Even smiles sadly as they pull away from the hug, his hand caressing Isak's harshly red cheek. "If anyone was fucked it, it would be me."

Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes. "You? Being fucked up?"

Even shrugs. "Not everyone is perfect in the head."

"Yeah, like my mother," Isak mutters. 

Even raises an eyebrow. "In what way?"

Isak sighs. "She's so... strict. Has her own set of ways that apparently everyone needs to follow, which is why she slapped me. She has this weird splurges of money and clothes. She had this period of time where she wouldn't get out of bed, it lasted for about two weeks."

Even smiles. "She's not the only one who experiences that."

"You experience that, too?" Isak asks and Even nods.

"I'm bipolar, Isak. I have manic episodes. Nothing is really wrong with your mother, she just can't control it."

Isak sighs. "Does that give her an excuse to hit me?"

Even frowns. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," Even says and Isak shrugs, crossing his arms in front of him. Even sighs. "We should get you some ice for your cheek— " Even mentions and begins to walk past Isak but Isak stops him, pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"No."

"No?"

Isak shakes his head. "No," Isak blushes furiously and hopes that the bright red from the slap will mask it. "I... I want you to kiss it better for me. Please."

Even chuckles, shaking his head. "Kiss it better?" Isak nods. "I guess that will do."

Isak smiles softly as Even closes the distance between them, hand trailing down to Isak's fingers intertwining as Even leans down, lips ghosting Isak's cheek. Isak can feel the hot breath on his skin but his arms become riddled with goosebumps as he shivers at Even's touch. Even presses a light kiss to his lower jaw, working his way up, placing kisses all over his cheek. Isak bites his lip, restraining himself from tilting his head in just the slightest way so their lips can connect. Isak's stomach turns and twists as Even continues trailing his lips on his skin, working his way down to his neck. 

Isak gasps, the feeling of Even's warm lips on his neck causing him the flinch slightly. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, the feeling new and so light yet so heavy with intimacy. Isak can feel Even smile into his neck, his heart thumping in his chest and no doubt can Even feel it in his veins as he places on last kiss to one of his veins before pulling back, still holding Isak's hand in his own.

"Better?" Even asks and Isak bites his lip, nodding.

"Much better, thank you," Isak says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Even?"

"Hm?"

"What is this?" Isak asks.

"What's what?" Even asks, seeming to be oblivious to the question.

Isak rolls his eyes, gesturing between the two of them. "This. _Us_. What we're doing. What is this?"

Even shrugs. "A friendship?"

Isak sighs, shaking his head. "This isn't a normal friendship, Even."

"Isak, what do you want this to be?" Even asks, tilting his head in a questioning manner. Isak bites his lip, thinking for a moment. 

"I want this to be more than what it is now," Isak admits and Even chuckles. Isak steps a few feet closer, the gap between them shrinking again, and Isak can feel his veins pulsing with confidence. "Can I try something?" Isak whispers and Even gives him a nod, not bothering to say anything. Isak lets out a shaky sigh before standing up a bit on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Even's neck, pulling him down. Isak's lips are quivering as he pulls Even down further towards him, their lips only centimeters apart, and once he feels Even's hands on his hips, he closes the distance, their lips connecting softly. Isak feels his breath catch in his throat as his body presses against Even's as they kiss, his blood pumping in his ears, heart skipping a few beats. 

"Keep me safe, please," Isak almost begs as they pull away, cheeks flushed. "I need you."

Even laughs, pressing their foreheads together. "I would be honored to keep you safe, Prince Isak."

Isak can't help but laugh, eyes closing, the feeling of relief flooding through him as he pulls Even down for another kiss. This kiss is sweet and comforting with just a hint of want and need as they pull at one another but they don’t dare go any further, not now. They both pull away, smiling and breathless. Even pulls from Isak’s embrace, reaching into the bouquet he had planned out and he pulls out a dandelion, slipping it into Isak’s hand, closing his fingers over it and covering Isak’s hand with his own.

“You will heal, my darling,” Even tells him and Isak almost lets out a sob at Even’s words, his heart swelling and filling with warmth as Even’s hand encloses his own. 

—

Before Isak heads to dinner, he makes his way up to his room where he finds the dandelion Even gave him days before still in the window sill but wilting away. He frowns slightly as he picks up the fragile weed, placing it on his bedside table near his lamp and in it's place, he puts the new dandelion in the window sill. He smiles to himself, the feeling of Even filling the room at just the presence of a dandelion. Isak heads down to dinner then, and when Isak walks into the dining hall, the room silences as everyone's eyes fall on him, his cheek still red and he takes his seat quietly beside Eva who turns to him quickly, whispering. "You okay?"

Isak smiles sadly, giving her a nod. "I'm okay."

Eva returns the smile, placing a hand on his thigh in comfort, before turning back to her own dinner. Eventually, the silence ends as everyone turns back to their meal, calm rushing through Isak as he begins to eat. He can feel his mother looking at him, but he's too afraid to face her—not right now.

Eva and Isak head out of the dining room together, arms linked. "Have you seen Even at all today?" Eva asks and Isak gives her a nod.

"I saw him today in the gardens," Isak confesses and Eva nods.

"Is that where you always meet him?"

"For the most part."

"What happened to you today?" Eva continues to prod at Isak and Isak sighs.

"Just something with my mother is all," Isak says, not a total lie but not the complete truth either.

"Come on, Isak. What happened with your face?" Eva asks, then she lowers her voice. "Did she... hit you?"

Isak sighs, annoyed. "Yes, Eva, she did, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, we won't talk about it," Eva agrees and they continue to walk in silence.

"Even kissed me again today," Isak tells her and Eva laughs.

"Did he actually kiss you this time?"

"Well, no. He kissed my neck, kind of. I was the one who actually, you know, kissed him."

Eva's mouth falls open and she halts. "Isak, no fucking way."

Isak blushes, shrugging. "What?"

" _You kissed him!_ " Eva shouts and Isak hushes her, looking around frantically.

"Eva! Keep it down," Isak mutters through gritted teeth.

Eva giggles and they continue walking. "I can't believe you kissed him."

"I kind of can't believe it, either, if I'm honest."

Eva smiles, shaking her head in a fond way. "I'm happy for you, Isak, truly I am."

Isak smiles back, hugging Eva a bit closer to his side. "It's just a kiss. Calm down."

"How can I when my best friend is finally in love?" Eva asks and they laugh, walking towards the library together. 

—

Isak drifts from Eva sometime in the evening, finding himself alone in the sitting room, the room dark, the only light source coming from the muted TV. Isak's hands are knitted in his lap as he lets out a deep breath. He stands from his seat, exiting the room, heading down the hall and towards his mother's office, finding the door open ajar, his mother's voice coming through the crack and he listens carefully as she discusses wedding plans — who's going to be there, what is there going to be for appetizers, drinks, the main course, the music, the flowers, the—

"Isak, darling?" Marianne calls and Isak jumps from his train of thought, peeking through the door and towards his mother. He finds her smiling, but it's a strange smile— one he's seen before, but doesn't truly know it's meaning. "Would you mind coming in and sitting with me for a moment? I just want to run some things by you, about the wedding."

Isak swallows hard before slipping through the door, shutting it quietly behind him, stepping up to his mother's desk and taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. "Yes, Mama?" He asks, trying hard to make his voice stop shaking. 

"First," she begins, folding her arms on her desk, "I want to apologize for the way I treated you earlier today. I did not mean to hurt you, you know that don't you?"

Isak nods, finding the answer he knows too well. "Yes, Mama."

Marianne grins. "Good. I meant every word I said, however. You will obey mine and your father's orders."

"Yes, Mama. I understand."

"Very well. Now, I wanted to run by these wedding plans with you—"

Isak clears his throat, looking straight ahead at his mother. "I don't want this wedding."

Marianne raises an eyebrow. "We need this wedding, Isak."

Isak shakes his head. "No. We don't. I don't want it, Eva doesn't want it. We don't need this wedding."

"Isak—"

"We can't keep wasting money on useless wedding plans when no one even wants this thing to fucking happen, Mama. This needs to stop. I don't want this."

"You love Eva, don't you?" Isak nods, opening his mouth about to say something but his mother stops him. "If you love Eva, then why don't you want this wedding?"

"Because I don't fucking love her as a girlfriend, let alone a wife, Mama!" Isak shouts, standing from his chair, hands gripping at the front of the desk. "I don't _want_ this, I don't _need_ this. I need someone I want in life, not someone I'm forced to spend my life with. I love Eva, I adore Eva, but not like that—"

"Isak—"

"No, Mama, you need to listen. I need someone else. I have someone else. I want someone who I can grow old and happy with on my own terms, not with someone who was set up for me. This marriage— it isn't convenient for me or Eva— and I just wish you would understand that."

"Isak, my love, what is going on? Who are you seeing?" His mother asks and Isak sighs, letting his head fall forward.

"A guy, Mama. I'm seeing a guy," Isak confesses and he doesn't hear his mother say anything. Isak feels tears prick in his eyes as he looks back up at his mother who is eyeing him carefully. He feels the tears slip, but that doesn't stop him. "I'm gay, Mama. I know that you're dedicated to your faith and the sayings of the Bible, and that it's a sin, and I'm sorry if me coming to you has failed me as a son, but I'm just so sick of everything happening and not being able to stop it. I'm sorry if you don't love me, if you can't love me, but I just... I can't keep everything under lock and key anymore. Not when my life is moving so fast."

A silence falls in the room and Isak swears that his heart beat fills the silence. Isak feels himself breathing heavier and quicker as his mother stands from her desk, walking from behind it towards him, but he doesn't flinch— he stays completely still.

"Isak, my son. From the first second I saw you on June 21st, 1999 at 21:21, I have loved you and I will always love you for all eternity. You loving a man doesn't lessen my love for you one bit. All I truly care about it your happiness, finding your happiness, and holding on to it. If this man makes you happy, then be with him. Cherish him. Hold him close," Marianne says and Isak smiles at his mother, a true genuine smile, as he wraps his arms around her waist in a hug. 

"I love you, Mama," Isak whispers and Marianne smiles.

"I love you too, Isak, my love," she replies as she holds him, rubbing his back, comforting him. "We can call off this wedding, if that's truly what you desire."

Isak smiles, nodding, wiping away a few stray tears. "I know that it must hurt you that I threw away all your hard work on this wedding, but I need this freedom."

Marianne smiles, reaching a hand to caress her sons injured cheek. "I agree."

—

"Mama called off the wedding," Isak announces to Eva and she smiles, nodding.

"Good, I'm glad. Does this mean that you're going to spend the rest of your life secretly dating a gardener?" Eva asks and Isak scoffs.

"No. I plan on telling my parents about Even, but maybe not anytime soon. They probably need time with the whole 'hey I'm gay' thing, especially my mother," Isak says.

"Are you going to tell Even?" Eva asks and Isak rolls his eyes.

"I'm obviously going to tell Even, Eva. Why would I keep this secret away from him?"

Eva laughs, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Eva bites her lip, looking over to Isak. "Are you sure about this whole calling off the wedding thing?"

Isak nods. "As sure as I can be."

Eva sighs in relief. "Thank God, because I kind of hooked up with Noora the other night," Eva confesses and Isak gasps.

"You mean... you? You and Noora?" Isak asks and Eva nods, laughing.

"I had another fitting yesterday and oh, my God I have never experienced so much sexual tension. As soon as I got fitted into the outfit, she immediately took it off and we just... yeah. Had sex."

Isak laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is that where you disappeared to?"

Eva nods. "Yep," she replies, popping the 'p' and they laugh together, grasping at their stomachs.

"I guess this whole cancelling the marriage thing worked out for both of us, huh?" Isak asks once they catch their breath and Eva nods.

"I guess it did."

Isak smiles, bidding Eva a goodnight, before heading up to his room. He turns on the bedroom light, walking to the window sill, picking up the fresh dandelion, holding it closely to his chest, eyes closed.

_You will heal, my darling._


	5. Innocence of the Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut smut smut

It's the eve of what was suppose to be the date of the wedding, and Isak and Even are sitting alone in the gardens, the late night sun setting light streaming through the roof of the garden. Their hands are touching, but neither are moving to hold one another's hand. They sit in silence, Isak in his bed robes, and a small yawn escapes him from the tiring day.

"My mama called off the wedding," Isak says, his voice raspy from sleep, breaking the silence between them. He glances over at Even and finds him smiling.

"Really?" asks Even and Isak nods.

"Her and I had a talk a few days ago about it, about how Eva and I don't find it suitable for either of us," Isak swallows hard before continuing. "I told her about us."

Even averts his eyes to Isak, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

Isak sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't tell her exactly that it was you, I just told her I was seeing somebody."

Even bites his lip. "So, she was okay with it?"

Isak nods. "Seemed to be."

Even lets out a laugh, sighing in relief. "So what about you and Eva now that the wedding is called off?"

"Her and I will most likely stay friends, and besides, she hooked up with her dresser the other day," Isak tells him and Even shakes his head, grinning.

"Well, I didn't expect anything less from her," Even replies and Isak laughs. 

"At least she found someone, right?" Isak says and Even nods.

"How does Eva feel about us?" Even ponders and Isak shrugs again, averting his eyes down to his feet.

"She said that she's happy for me. I think she played some kind of matchmaker game or something with us," Isak says and he laughs, shaking his head. "I figured she would do something like that with me anyway."

"Well, did it work?" Even asks, a smirk playing on his lips and Isak rolls his eyes.

"I think so," says Isak, leaning his head on Even's shoulder. "What time is it?"

Even hums, checking his watch. "21:21."

Isak nods, pulling away from Even's shoulder before turning to face him. He doesn't say anything as he leans forward, pressing their lips together, hand reaching up behind Even and pulling him closer by the neck. It's a simple kiss, nothing too heated or rushed, and Isak's stomach flutters. Isak pulls away slowly, eyes opening slowly and his eyes instantly meet Even's, whose gaze is soft and almost careful. Isak smiles softly, pulling Even back in with more force, the kiss becoming sloppy and when Even bites lightly on Isak's bottom lip, he can't help the small moan that escapes him.

Isak can feel Even smile into the kiss and Isak sighs happily, hands gripping at Even's hair, pulling him impossibly close. Isak feels the warmth and wetness of Even's tongue as it glides on his bottom lip and Isak quickly obliges, the kiss becoming full of teeth and tongue and moaning and groaning. Isak pulls away, breathless, and the sight of Even in front of him sends him spinning— lips red and puffy, eyes blown and Isak bites his lip.

"Come with me?" Isak asks, taking Even's hand into his own, standing.

"Where?" Even asks, holding tightly to Isak's hand.

"My room," Isak answers and Even grins, nodding as he stands beside Isak and they begin walking out of the gardens and through the corridor towards the stairs, stepping up the stairs quietly, hand in hand, squeezing in reassurance every now and then. They enter Isak's room quietly, not bothering to turn on the room lights but instead resorting to the bedside lamps. Isak can feel his heart racing and blood rushing in his ears as he turns back to face Even who is trailing behind him. Isak gathers up his courage as he pulls Even to him, pressing his lips eagerly to his own. Isak mewls as Even presses his body against the edge of the bed, causing them to topple over on each other and Isak giggles, shaking his head. 

"Clumsy, are we?" Isak asks and Even chuckles, hovering above him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asks Even and Isak nods eagerly, the lust in Even's eyes driving him crazy. Even grins, dipping his head down into the crook of Isak's neck, biting and nipping at the skin and Isak leans his head, allowing Even more access, eyes drooping as Even licks and kisses his neck, hands gripping at his hips.

" _Even_ ," Isak whines, hands dragging up Even's shirt and Even sits up quickly, discarding the shirt to the side, straddling Isak as he begins to unbutton Isak's shirt, revealing his pale chest and stomach. Even almost drools at the sight, hands trailing down his chest and lightly pinching Isak's nipples, hardening them. At the touch, Isak arches his back, biting his lip. Even chuckles, slipping his shirt back behind his shoulders and pulling it from behind his back, tossing it to the side. 

Isak grows impatient, letting his hands roam to the hem of Even's sweatpants, dragging them down and over his hips and knees and Even kicks them off the edge of the bed as he unbuckles Isak's belt, slipping it from the loops and discards it with his pants as soon as he slips them off the younger boy. Isak can feel his hands shaking as they trail up Even's back, legs falling outward to allow Even to fall in between them as Isak pulls him down, kissing him eagerly. Even pulls away, looking Isak straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Isak gives him a small smile and a nod in response. Even smiles, pressing a small kiss to his collarbone before he grinds down onto Isak, causing him to moan and throw his head back at the feeling. As their hips touch and glide against one another, Isak grips at Even's lower back, pushing him harder against him. Isak bites his lip, holding back a strained groan as Even flushes their hips together, his face buried in the crook of Isak's neck, his hot breath driving the younger boy almost crazy.

Isak hums as Even places butterfly kisses along his jaw as Isak reaches between them, slipping his hand into Even's boxers, gripping his dick and giving it a squeeze before running his thumb along the tip and dipping into the slit, Even crying out a lustful moan as Isak gets him off slowly with the help of his pre-cum. Isak begins to jack him off slowly, gradually picking up pace as Even thrusts into his hand. Isak giggles as he removes his hand, Even whining from the loss but Isak shakes his head, eyelids hooded from the lust and bliss as he meets Even's eyes.

"Please," Isak murmurs, his voice soft and almost innocent. "Take care of me."

Even chuckles, pressing a kiss to Isak's chest before leaning over the bed and reaching into his sweatpants pocket for a small travel size of lube and a condom. Isak feels goosebumps riddle his skin as he watches Even pop open the lube before setting it to the side. "Can I prep you first?" Even asks, his voice a bit uneasy and Isak smiles, giving him a nod. Even grins as he slips his index fingers under the band of Isak's boxers as he pulls them down, Isak arching a little so he can slip them off easier. Isak shudders as he finds himself completely vulnerable to Even. Isak swallows hard, blushing, as he spreads his legs a little wider and he watches as Even's smile grows wider, eyes sparkling. 

Isak lets out a quiet sigh as he watches Even pour some lube onto his index and middle finger, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm the lubricant. "Can you hold your legs up? To your chest?" Even asks and Isak nods, his shaky hands reaching to pull his knees up to his chest. "Relax for me, love," Even says and Isak's breath hitches as he feels Even trace his rim, the foreign feeling sending electric shocks through him. Isak bites his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he feels Even insert one finger, slowly at first, pumping the finger carefully, curling it just right and Isak lets out a broken moan. 

" _Fuck_ , Even," Isak whines and he hears Even laugh quietly as he inserts his middle finger, causing Isak to throw his head back into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into his knees, knuckles turning white from a pinching pain as Even begins to move his fingers a bit faster, Even's name tumbling out of Isak's mouth. "Even, please," Isak mewls and Even hums to himself.

"Okay, love. I think you're prepped enough," says Even and Isak sighs in relief, letting his knees go but leaving his legs bent and spread. "Do you want to do it this way?"

Isak nods. "I want to see you."

Even laughs, shaking his head, smiling as he removes his boxers and discarding them to the side, opening the condom with his teeth before rolling it onto his dick and pouring some more lube into his hand, generously coating himself. Isak shivers as Even hovers over him, taking his hand to position his dick at Isak's entrance, causing him to bite his lip as he feels Even at his entrance. They both groan in sync as Even slowly moves, pushing himself into Isak. Isak winces at the feeling, squirming to adjust to the feeling as his breathing turns into panting as he looks at Even above him, pupils blown. Even's bottom lip quivers, unable to form words, but Isak just gives him a nod as he hooks his feet behind Even's thighs when he pulls out. 

Isak pouts but soon Even is thrusting back into him, Isak trying to push him just a bit deeper as Even bottoms out, head falling forward and back into Isak's neck as he begins to thrust faster in Isak, the boy beneath him letting out cries and moans as Even loves him, cherishes him, holds him. Even slips a hand under Isak's back when he arches off the bed, holding him closer as Even moves in and out of him, Isak's arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"Even— Even—" Isak can barely form words, his toes curling, thighs burning as Even thrusts into him ruthlessly. "Fuck— God, I— I fucking love you," Isak manages and Even freezes and Isak feels a knot of worry build in his stomach as Even looks at him. However, Even doesn't say anything. He smiles, letting out a shaky laugh before pressing a hot and wet kiss to Isak's lips before beginning to move again. Isak whines, arching his back harshly as Even adjusts them, hitting just the right spot, pleasure coursing through their veins as both boys climb higher to their orgasm. 

Isak comes first, hard and fast and hot all over their stomachs and torsos with the help of Even's hand around his dick, getting him off with each of his thrusts, crying out Even's name as tears sting in his eyes from the ecstasy. Even continues moving inside Isak, forehead covered in sweat as Isak urges him to finish, gripping at Even's hair, mewling from over stimulation until finally Even fills the condom with a loud groan, Isak's name tumbling after his finish. Even's breathing is heavy as he pulls out of Isak slowly and carefully, removing the condom before disposing it in the trash and then falling onto the bed beside Isak who's smiling wide, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Isak?" Even asks and Isak turns to face him, smile still planted on his face as he rolls onto his side to face him.

"Hm?"

Even smiles. "Good?"

Isak's smile grows wider. "Very good. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Even chuckles. 

"Well," says Isak, blushing. "Thank you for my first time."

Even's heart stops for a moment. "This was your first time?"

Isak laughs, shrugging. "Well, yeah. I've never had the chance to really be with anyone else."

Even smiles softly, reaching a hand over to tuck one of Isak's curls back behind his ear. "Was that whole 'I love you' thing just the spur of the moment then?"

Isak blushes, hiding his face in his pillow. "No," he murmurs and Even grins. 

"Seriously?" asks Even and Isak just gives him a nod in response. "God, you're too much for me," Even says, leaning forward, pressing kisses all over Isak's face as he laughs, trying to swat him away.

"Will we tell anyone about us? Like, officially?" Isak asks and Even shrugs.

"Maybe, in time," replies Even and Isak sighs, eyes fluttering shut. "Tired?" Isak hums in response and Even smiles, tracing Isak's lips. "Do you want to take a quick shower and clean up first?"

Isak smiles, re-opening his eyes. "Mhm, a shower sounds nice. I'm going to have to apologize to Josephine later."

"Why?" Even asks, raising an eyebrow and Isak laughs.

"I kind of dirtied the sheets," Isak admits and Even laughs.

"Oh, love, you're so innocent," Even says and Isak rolls his eyes, blushing.

"'Love'? Is that what you're going to call me now?"

"Of course. As long as you're comfortable with it."

Isak smiles. "I love it. Now, how about that shower?"

—

"I never knew you could give blowjobs in the fucking shower," Isak huffs as he and Even crawl back into his bed and Even laughs.

"Did you think it was impossible or something?"

Isak shrugs, tucking the blanket just under his chin as he scoots into Even's arms. "I just thought _I_ would never get one in the shower."

Even chuckles. "Did you like it?"

"Hell fucking yeah I did, _fuck_ ," Isak sighs, snaking his arms around Even's bare waist. "Stay with me tonight?"

Even smiles, burying his nose into Isak's still slightly damp curls. "Of course, love."

Isak smiles, tucking himself into Even, breathing in deep the smell of him and his soap as Even traces small circles on his back, and in this moment everything just feels at ease— no stress, no worries, no one barging in to ruin a perfect moment. Isak never would have though of having this with someone, and God he wants to cherish everything. Every day, every hour, every minute, that he has with Even. 

Isak drifts off to sleep to the sound of Even humming, lightly twirling in his curls, and Isak feels blissful and up in the clouds.


	6. I'll Take Care of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is the last chapter ioferfrfuerfo thank u to everyone who stuck with me in this mess of a fic and actually enjoyed it (if u want like a sequel or something hit me up but i cant make any promises that there will be a part 2 rip)
> 
> enjoy!!!

_It's official — the royals have called off the wedding of the year. Queen Marianne made a special announcement to the press sharing the news, and it's safe to say that all of Norway is devastated. We've reached out for comments and questions, but neither the Royals or their affiliates have responded or returned our calls. To quote Queen Marianne from her letter, she says "...the wedding just didn't seem convenient for either of the children, my Prince Isak and King Alexander and Queen Camilla's daughter, Princess Eva Kviig Mohn. Both children expressed their thoughts to us as a whole group, and we understood their wants completely and want to fulfill their wishes." Queen Marianne did not enclose specific details of how the wedding was called off, but we will report on any updates regarding the wedding._

—

As Isak stirs awake, he can feel Even's arms wrapped around his waist and he immediately breaks into a smile, reveling in the warmth and protection of his bed, tucking himself into Even a bit more. Isak shivers as he snakes his arms around Even as he lies there, eyes fluttering closed as he slips under Even's chin, almost absorbing his body heat. Just as Isak is about to drift back into sleep, he hears and feels Even chuckle as he awakens. Isak smiles into Even's chest, tightening his grip around the older boy as he stirs awake.

"Good morning, Isak," says Even, his voice rough and groggy from sleep and the sound quickly shoots to Isak's dick, causing him to blush and clear his throat.

"Good morning," Isak replies and he can feel Even grin into his messy curls as he places a kiss atop his head. Isak smiles to himself, letting out a peaceful sigh as he cuddles into Even, skin pressing into skin as they hold each other. Even's breathing slows again and Isak feels wide awake as he watches Even sleep— in his bed, at that— and everything just seems to fit together in Isak's mind. Isak feels whole, secure, safe, and he never thought he would say it but— he feels in love. Isak's stomach flutters as he feels Even breathing into his hair, moving into him, but he shivers as Even's hips almost grind into his own, their boxers being the only barriers between them. Isak bites his lip as he feels himself grow half hard— not only from Even grinding into him, but the way Even looks— mouth a gap, hair tousled, and Isak lets out a breath through gritted teeth as he slowly grinds up against Even's thigh. He bites back a small guttural moan and Even stirs, eyes fluttering open as he looks down at Isak and the younger boy immediately flushes, pulling away in instinct but all Even does it grin.

"Is someone a bit, oh how do it say it? _Excited_ this morning?" Even teases and Isak's blush grows hotter. 

"I'm sorry, I can go and take care of it—" Isak starts but Even shushes him, shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary," Even says and Isak licks his lips as Even rolls himself on top of Isak, rolling Isak onto his back. Isak huffs out a shaky laugh as Even's eyes bore into his own and Isak feels his dick twitch in his boxers just by the way Even's looking at him, eyes half-lidded and dark with the drive of sex and lust. "May I?" asks Even and all Isak does is nod eagerly and Even smiles, dipping his head down into the crook of Isak's neck. Isak groans as Even bites at the sensitive skin and he wants to warn Even to not make any noticeable marks, but he can't bring himself to form proper words as Even trails down his neck to his collarbones. As Even moves down his torso, he sucks and bites at Isak's nipples, causing him to whine and arch his back off of the bed. Even grins into Isak's skin and it like everywhere Even touches, it burns, marking Isak— and Isak just can't get enough. 

"Even, please," Isak murmurs and Even hushes him as he scoots further down and underneath the blanket that's covering them, placing butterfly kisses on Isak's stomach and sides, along with his hips. Isak lets out a quiet moan as Even places a kiss to his tip through the boxers and Isak feels anxious as Even disappears further under the blanket. "Even, wait—" Isak says and Even quickly looks up at him, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Even asks. 

Isak nods and gestures to the blanket. "Please, get rid of it. I want to see you."

Even smiles, gripping at the blanket before yanking it off the top of the both of them and Isak smiles gratefully. "Chill?"

"Chill."

At that, Even continues, hooking his fingers under the elastic waistband of Isak's boxers before yanking them down past his knees and ankles and tossing them to the floor beside the bed and Isak gasps as his dick slaps up against his stomach, the contact sending shocks through his body. Even smiles up at him, making eye contact, blue meeting green as Even takes a hold of Isak at the base, giving a light squeeze before beginning to get him off and Isak feels the pleasure course through his veins, toes curling and when Even dips his thumb into the slit at the head, Isak almost screeches out a moan as Even continues jacking the younger boy off, using the pre-cum as lubricant to make it much easier. Isak cries out Even's name as he thrusts into his hand, the heat boiling in his abdomen as he gets closer to releasing. "Even, _fuck_ , I'm gonna—" before Isak can make out the last few words, Even stops, and Isak whines at the loss. 

"Don't worry, love," Even reassures him, giving him a sly smile. "I'll help you."

Isak lets out a shaky breath as Even leans himself closer to Isak's dick, face to face with it, and Isak can feel his whole body shaking with anticipation as he feels Even's hot breath on him and before Isak can say anything, Even is taking him whole in his mouth, tongue swirling as he takes him deeper into his mouth and Isak throws his head back into the pillows, hand finding it's way to Even's hair, twisting and pulling at his golden brown hair. A low moan escapes Isak's lips as Even pops off of him and Isak is quick to thrust into the air, looking for any kind of friction, but Even dips his tongue into the slit of Isak's dick and Isak almost loses it then and there, the pleasure almost becoming painful, his balls aching for release. Isak arches as he feels Even's hand at his balls, fondling them, as he takes Isak back into his hot mouth, head bobbing faster with each suck and Isak is so damn close, Even's name falling from his lips as his breathing becomes more erratic, chest rising and falling quickly and with one more dip of Even's tongue, Isak is coming fast into Even's mouth with a strangled cry. Even continues bobbing on Isak's dick, helping him through his orgasm, Isak's thighs quaking and toes curling, fingers squeezing at Even's hair. As soon as Even removes his mouth, Isak lets out a sigh, his body wet and sticky with sweat. 

"Good?" Even asks and Isak nods, grinning.

"Good," he replies and Even's smile grows wider. "Now it's your turn—"

Even shakes his head. "That's already taken care of."

Isak raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Even laughs, gesturing to the wet spot of his boxers. "You're so fucking gorgeous when I get you off, I couldn't stop myself."

Isak blushes at that, rolling his eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

"It's true!" Even says, defending himself, and Isak just swats at his chest. 

"No, it's not," says Isak and Even just chuckles, taking his spot back beside Isak, laying on his side and Isak is quick to roll into him, tucking himself into Even. A few minutes of silence go by, both boys spent from the morning activities, and Even has his nose buried into Isak's curls as they lie together and Isak's heart skips a few beats when Even breaks the silence.

"I love you," Even murmurs and Isak's stomach flutters as he pulls away, smiling.

"What?" Isak teases, a small smile tracing his lips, his heart fluttering and stomach turning. 

Even grins. "I said I love you."

Isak's face heats up immensely as his gaze meets Even's. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," replies Even and Isak's smile grows wide, eyes crinkling as he rolls himself on top of Even, cradling his cheeks in his hands, cradling Even between his thighs. 

"God, I love you," Isak mutters, leaning down to press quick kisses on Even's lips. "I love you," Isak gasps, pressing more kisses all over Even's face and neck and chest. Even laughs, hands placed on Isak's hips. 

"I love you," is all Even says and Isak grins, holding Even close.

"Are we ever going to tell my parents about us?" Isak asks and Even sighs. 

"Whenever you feel comfortable," Even answers and Isak frowns.

"But you're not staying forever. Eventually, you, Eva, and her family will have to leave back to your kingdom and it may be ages before I see you again," Isak tells him and Even frowns. "Do you think... if we tell them today, they'll let you stay here? With me? With us?"

Even shrugs, looking up at Isak's sorrowful green eyes. "We won't know until you tell them."

Isak shivers at the thought. "It may be for the best, but I just don't know how they'll react. I've told Mama that I'm seeing a boy, but I haven't disclosed who— and I haven't told Pappa yet."

"What if I came with you?" Even offers and Isak's eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"What if I came with you to talk to your parents?" Even asks again and Isak bites his lip, considering the offer.

"I guess... that would be better?" Isak says, his voice quiet and uneasy. 

"We don't have to tell them today. Or tomorrow. We don't even have to tell them together. Fuck, you can tell them if I'm not even here anymore. I just want you to be comfortable with your decisions, okay?"

Isak smiles softly at Even, his heart swelling with warmth and adoration. "Okay."

Even grins. "So it's settled."

Isak nods. "It's settled— we can tell them together at lunch."

Even almost chokes on air at Isak's words. "What? At lunch?"

Isak giggles. "Yes, at lunch."

"With everyone at the fucking table?" Even whispers through gritted teeth. 

Isak scoffs. "Oh, God no. I can arrange with Mama and Pappa a picnic outside or something, maybe even in the gardens. I feel the most comfortable there, especially with you."

"Oh, Isak," Even sighs, smiling warmly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Isak shrugs. "Whatever you want to do with me, I guess."

—

As Isak paces the corridor waiting for his parents to leave and finish their meeting, he can feel his palms become sweaty and hands become shaky as the anticipation builds. He can feel is stomach churning with every tick of the clock above his head on the wall and as soon as the doorknob turns and the door flies open, Isak almost feels like collapsing. As people begin filing out the room, he manages a few smiles and hello's and finally, he spots his mother and father talking and making their way to the door. Isak manages a tight smile as his parents spot him and smile, approaching him.

"Isak! How nice it is to see you. Do you need something darling?" Marianne asks and Isak nods.

"I just came by to ask if you and Pappa would be interested in a picnic for lunch? Just us, and maybe even a friend," Isak says, finally sliding the offer across the table.

"Would it be Eva joining us?" Terje asks and Isak shakes his head.

"No, someone else. Not Jonas, either."

Marianne raises an eyebrow but keeps her smile. "Of course, Isak. We'd be delighted to have a picnic with you— and your friend. We'll set up something with the kitchen. Where will the picnic be?"

Isak grins. "The gardens."

"The gardens?" asks Marianne, a bit of uncertainty tracing in her voice. 

Isak nods. "Yes."

"We'll be there, Isak," his father speaks up and Isak nods.

"It'll be great, I promise. I'm looking forward to it."

Marianne and Terje nod as they walk off and Isak lets out a shaky sigh of relief and as soon as he collects himself, he's off to find Even in the gardens. Isak smiles when he enters the doorway to the gardens, seeing Even just a few feet away and as he walks up to him, Even turns and catches his eye.

"I did it," Isak tells him and Even beams.

"You got the picnic situation set up for tonight?" Even asks and Isak nods.

"Yes. God, I was so fucking nervous the whole time. I felt like I was going to faint or throw up," Isak laughs, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad you did it, darling," Even tells him and Isak smiles.

"You'll be there?" Isak asks, teasing, and Even chuckles.

"Of course I will," Even clarifies and he grins. "Maybe, if they let me in the kitchen, I'll make up dinner for the picnic."

Isak smiles, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, please! I love your cooking."

Even laughs. "I'll try my best to persuade the kitchen staff."

"Thank you, so much. You're too good to me," Isak confesses, slipping his arms around Even's waist and enveloping him into hug and Even smiles.

"Until lunch then?" Even asks as Isak pulls away.

"Until lunch," Isak confirms and before leaving, Isak gives Even a wink as he walks out of the gardens, leaving Even laughing before he gets back to work.

—

"Jonas?" Isak calls, peaking through the garden doors and a few seconds later, Jonas is approaching from behind a bush with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah?" Jonas replies and Isak bites his lip.

"Can I talk to you?" 

"Of course," Jonas laughs, gesturing his head to the bench.

Isak smiles, walking into the gardens and taking a spot next to Jonas on the bench. "Is Even in here?"

Jonas shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. He told me he was going to the kitchen for some reason."

Isak huffs in relief. "Okay. Because I really need to talk with you."

"About what?" asks Jonas and Isak swallows.

"Can I just come flat out and say it?"

Jonas shrugs, nodding. "Sure."

Isak feels his bottom lip quiver a little. "I'm gay."

Silence.

"Really?" Jonas finally speaks up and Isak nods.

"Yeah." Isak confirms. 

Then comes the laughter. "Oh, Isak," Jonas laughs, shaking his head. "I fucking knew it."

Isak feels stunned and at a loss for words. "What?"

"I knew it. I _fucking_ knew it," Jonas repeats and Isak raises an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. 

"How the fuck did you know?" Isak says in disbelief, glaring at his best friend. 

Jonas shrugs, his shoulders shaking as he laughs. "There was just something about you as soon as the whole arranged marriage thing came around. Also, I've seen you with Even. You guys don't keep much very secretive, do you?"

Isak's whole face heats up as he blushes. "Did you see us earlier today?"

Jonas nods. "Yes, I did. It's cute, really. I don't mind it."

Isak feels relief flood through his veins. "Really?"

Jonas smiles, looking over at his best friend, eyes soft and understanding. "Honestly, Isak, I just want you to be happy and comfortable with yourself. I'm also really glad you told me, because if you didn't I would have been offended."

This time, Isak laughs. "Well, at least I told you before I told my parents tonight."

"What?" Jonas asks. "You're telling your parents tonight?"

Isak nods, biting his lip. "Yeah. I'm telling them about Even and I, too."

Jonas smiles softly. "I wish you luck, man. I hope they understand."

"I hope they understand too," Isak confesses. "I'm going to do it in the most lamest way ever, though."

"What do you mean?" Jonas asks and Isak groans. 

"I invited them to a fucking picnic. And, on top of that, Even is going to be there. He's even making the food."

Jonas takes this in for a minute before laughing. "Is that why he went to the kitchen?"

Isak shrugs. "Probably."

"Listen Isak," Jonas says, wrapping his arm around Isak's shoulders. "There is no lame or extravagant way to come out. To anyone. You don't throw a big party for your grandmother to know, and you don't rent out a whole stadium to tell your cousins. You just do it when it feels the most comfortable to you. Got it?"

Isak smiles, nodding. "Got it."

Jonas grins. "Good. Now, when is your picnic?"

Isak hums, pulling his phone from his pocket. "In... ten minutes. Oh, fuck. Can you maybe, make yourself scarce?"

Jonas raises an eyebrow, pulling away. "What the fuck, why?"

"Because I kind of told my parents that the picnic would be here," says Isak and Jonas scoffs. 

"Okay, fine. Fine! Just don't make a fucking mess," Jonas warns him and Isak scoffs. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go, would you?"

"Sheesh, kicking me out of my own gardens—"

" _Jonas!_ " Isak exclaims, exasperated and Jonas throws his hands up in defense. 

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Jonas calls behind him and Isak sighs in relief as Jonas disappears behind one of the hedges and just a few minutes later, his parents are walking in, his mother holding a blanket. 

"Isak, hi! I thought we could sit on this blanket to eat?" Marianne says, holding out the blanket for Isak to see.

Isak manages a smile, nodding. "That would be great, Mama. Thank you for bringing it. You can just lie it down here," Isak tells her, gesturing to the grass in front of him and Marianne does as mentioned. 

"Where's the meal?" Marianne asks, still smiling and Isak feels his stomach flip.

"My friend is going to be bringing it," Isak tells her and Marianne raises an eyebrow.

"Does your friend work in the kitchen?" Marianne asks. 

Isak shakes his head. "Oh, no. He just wanted to do something special for you."

Terje grins, his laugh booming. "Well, this fellow sure does now how to impress if he's the one preparing the meal."

Isak smiles, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants just as Even walks in, picnic basket in hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting, your majesty's."

Marianne beams. "Oh, Even! I had no idea it would be you joining us! This is lovely!"

Even flashes a bright grin to Isak's mother and Isak almost swoons at how charming he is. "It's an honor to be dining with you. This was, of course, Isak's idea."

Isak blushes at the attention, nodding. "Yes, it was. I figured Even should be here given I have a bit of an announcement."

Terje smiles. "What's the announcement?" he asks and Isak smiles.

"How about we all just situate ourselves and get our plates before I tell you, hm?"

Marianne and Terje nod, muttering 'okays' as they reach into the basket, pulling out dishes and cutlery. Even assists them, pulling out the food such as crackers, cheese, and Isak's special favorite— a huge kebab for everyone.

"I hope you all don't mind kebabs?" Even asks and Terje grins, eyeing the kebab wrapped in tinfoil that Even is holding in his hands as he sets it in the middle of the blanket in front of everyone. 

"I haven't had a kebab in ages! Hand that plate over, would you?" says Terje and Even obliges as he takes a seat next to Isak on the blanket. "Okay, so now that we have our food, would you please tell us Isak?"

Isak swallows hard, his hands shaky and as he looks over at Even, Even nods in reassurance at him. Isak sighs, looking back at his parents before coming clean.

"I'm gay," Isak says, struggling to keep his head up to meet his parent's gaze. A silence falls among them as his parents take in the words, glancing at each other and then back at their son. "And," Isak adds, "I have a boyfriend."

Terje clears his throat. "Well, thank you for telling us Isak. If you think in anyway that we would hate you, you're wrong. You're are son, and all I want for you is to be happy. As for the boyfriend thing, that's very nice, Isak, and I would love to meet him—"

Isak almost tumbles over his words as he replies to his father. "You've already met him." This stumps both Marianne and Terje as they look at their son and Isak manages a small smile as he feels Even's hand take his own. "You've both met Even, correct?" Marianne and Terje nod. "Well, Mama, Pappa, this is Even— my boyfriend."

A few more minutes of silence tick by and Isak feels his stomach churn as Marianne smiles. "Even, darling, I know you haven't been here for very long but just know that I adore you like a son, and that I can see how happy you've made my Isak."

Even smiles. "Thank you, so much. Those words mean a lot to me."

Terje grins. "My boy, you've taken such good care of our gardens and made such an amazing amount of food for us today, and I hope that you cherish our son and take care of him as much as you do our gardens."

"Of course, your highness," Even replies and before finishing his sentence, he looks over at Isak and meets his eyes. "I'll take care of him."

Isak smiles, blushing, averting his eyes to the blanket and everyone laughs around him. "Such a sweet boy. I don't think I've ever seen Isak like this before," Marianne says and Isak rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Well, shall we eat?" Isak asks, changing the topic and Even chuckles beside him.

"Lets eat," Even says and everyone begins to dive into their kebab, Even squeezing Isak's hand in reassurance. 

"This tastes stunning, Even. You should cook for all of us more often."

Even grins. "I would love to."

Isak smiles, not bothering to add anything as everyone continues to eat and the atmosphere seems peaceful and comforting as he sits with Even and his parents, relief coursing through his body and Isak feels at ease, like a weight is lifted off his shoulders and he knows that now he can live life now.

—

Isak hums to himself as he and Even lay together in his bed, the room dimly lit by the bedside lamp, arms encircling one another and Even laughs quietly.

"What are you humming?" Even asks and Isak just shrugs.

"I don't know. I just wanted to hear something quiet and peaceful," Isak replies and Even smiles into his curls, twirling one of them with his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Even ponders and Isak just shrugs again. 

"Good. Relieved," Isak answers and Even nods.

"Are you glad you told your parents?"

Isak smiles to himself. "Of course I am."

"Are you happy that I get to stay here instead of going back with Eva?"

Isak rolls his eyes, his smile growing wider. "I'm fucking thrilled that you're staying here with me. I get to kiss you," Isak says, pressing a kiss to Even's chapped lips. "I get to hold you," Isak squeezes his arms around Even's waist. "I get to love you."

Even winks at Isak, causing the younger boy to blush. "More ways than one, hm?"

Isak rolls his eyes, hiding his face in Even's chest. " _God_ , shut up."

Even laughs. "Oh, Isak. You're so cute when you're all flustered."

Isak snorts at that. "No, I'm not."

Even scoffs. "Yes you are."

Isak raises a daring eyebrow. "Prove it."

Even grins, rolling himself on top of Isak as he giggles beneath him. "I'm going to place one kiss on every part of your body that I love."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Go ahead."

Even's grin turns sly as he leans forward and presses a kiss on top of Isak's head. "I love your curls," Even places another kiss on each of Isak's eyes. "I love your eyes," Even continues on, pressing kisses to Isak's jaw and lips, to his neck and collarbones, making his way further down Isak's body. "I love your nipples," Even says, placing a kiss to each and biting lightly, causing Isak to mewl. Even chuckles, continuing on to Isak's stomach, placing butterfly kisses all over Isak's skin. "I love your stomach," Even tells him and Isak blushes, throwing an arm over his eyes and he feels tears begin to sting his eyes as Even continues worshiping him, adoring him, and it all seems too much for Isak but he doesn't want Even to know that he's crying. 

"I love your hips," Even says, kissing and cradling them in his hands. "I love your thighs," Even continues, pressing a kiss to each of Isak's inner thighs, causing Isak to hitch his breath. "And most of all, I fucking love your dick," Even says and this cracks a laugh out of Isak but his voice breaks and Even frowns. "Isak?"

Isak hums in response. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Isak shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Baby, please. Uncover your face, please?" Even asks, his voice careful and quiet as Isak sniffles, letting his arm fall to his side, his eyes red with unshed tears, but a few slip and cover his cheeks. "Isak, baby, what's wrong?"

Isak shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, really."

" _Isak_ —"

"Even. I'm sorry. It's just that— fuck, I don't know. I've never been, like, treated this way before. It's all just so much, you know?" Isak confesses and Even smiles sadly.

"Isak, if you felt uncomfortable, you could have just told me," Even tells him but Isak shakes his head.

"No, I loved it, really I did. I've just never felt this way before and I'm so new to this whole "being loved" shit," Isak says and Even chuckles. 

"Isak, I want to show you how much I love you as often as I can. We wasted so many days being angry and upset at each other and I want to make up for it," says Even and Isak smiles at him, wiping away a few of the tears. 

"I shouldn't have been mad at you. It was silly, really," Isak laughs and Even grins. 

"I shouldn't have been stupid and said the things I did. To think that I insulted those gardens and now they're one of the most things I hold dear to my heart."

Isak raises an eyebrow. "Why do you love the gardens so much?"

Even beams. "Those gardens are where I first met you." 

Isak blushes, rolling his eyes. "You're such a fucking romantic."

"Indeed I am. Is that a bad thing?"

Isak smiles. "Absolutely not!"

"I want my baby to feel special, there's nothing wrong with that," Even says, cradling Isak between his thighs. "Do you think we'll be engaged one day?"

Isak shrugs. "Maybe. I don't think there's ever been two kings before, but there's always a beginning for everything."

"There's a beginning to forever, right?" Even asks and Isak nods.

"There's a beginning for everything. For forever, and let's not forget about parallel universes. There's an infinite amount of beginnings for those."

Even chuckles. "Parallel universes?"

"Yeah, like everything that should happen will happen, just maybe in a different universe."

"So, what about this? Is this happening in a parallel universe?" Even asks, continuing on, loving the sparkle in Isak's eyes as he talks about the stars and the parallel universes.

"Of course this is happening in a parallel universe, just the curtains are a different color or something. Like, instead of navy blue, they're yellow or something."

Even grins. "Yellow curtains?"

Isak smiles. "Yeah."

"How many Isak and Even's do you think are sitting this way? Right now?"

Isak beams. "Infinite," he answers. 

"Infinite?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think about this a lot?" Even asks and Isak thinks for a minute.

"Sometimes, like if I'm laying in bed and I can't sleep, I map out and try to figure out how many parallel universes there are but it's so hard to keep track. There's so many possibilities in life, and you can't really pinpoint a single one. They're all going to happen eventually. Someone is going to be born, someone is going to die, someone is going to fall in love. It may not happen in this universe, but it will happen in another one for sure."

"You never think about death in this situations?"

"Of course I do, I just don't like thinking about it. It scares the fuck out of me," Isak says and he laughs. Even smiles, climbing off of Isak and lying beside him in the bed on his side.

"Is there a universe where everyone is immortal?" Even ponders and Isak hums in thought.

"I haven't really thought about that. Maybe," Isak responds and Even laughs.

"I really hope there is a universe where we can be together forever without worrying about death or aging. I just want to be with you forever."

Isak smiles softly, tucking himself into Even. "We'll be together for infinity. Carved into the stars. Imprinted on this world."


End file.
